Un amour impossible! En êtes-vous sûr?
by MandragoraMalfoy
Summary: La guerre est fini depuis 2 ans. Deux ans que Harry Potter avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, Hermione partageait sa vie avec Ronald Weasley mais est ce que tout va se passe comme dans un parfait conte de fée? Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Rupture attendue**_

Cela fait déjà deux ans que la guerre était fini, chacun avait repris le cours de vie comme il le pouvait. Harry et Ginny s'était enfin marié pour la grande joie de tous. Tout le monde pensait que les suivants serait Hermione et Ron qui s'aimait depuis tellement longtemps que cela semblait évident pour tout le monde mais, hélas, ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

Ron n'avait toujours pas osé faire sa demande a Hermione, malgré le fait qu'il avait enfui lui avoue ces sentiments lors de guerre contre le lord noir. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire pour que son petit ami ose enfin lui faire sa demande…

Hermione se trouvait dans son appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron, elle lisait un livre en attendant que celui-ci daigne enfin rentrée. Avec près deux heures de retard il passe sa tête dans le salon afin de voir si Hermione dormait déjà.

-Ou étais-tu ? Ca fait près de deux heures que je t'attends pour passer à table !

- Hermione, je… Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il pensait qu'elle serait couché et ainsi ne pas se dispute encore. … j'ai eu fini plus tard que prévu…

Hermione le sondait et savait qu'il mentait voilà plus d'une semaine que tout les soirs, il rentrait tard en inventant des excuses complètement stupide ! Et la, elle voulait enfin savoir ce qui se passait.

-Ron, ca fait une semaine que c'est ainsi que tu rentre tard et que tu me trouve toute sorte d'excuse, alors dis-moi enfin ce qu'il se passe ?

Ron regardait ses souliers tant dit qu'Hermione continuait au fixe. Elle s'avait au fond d'elle que Ron ne l'aimait plus et qu'il avait quelque d'un autre mais elle voulait qu'il dise.

-Hermione, je suis désolé, je t'assure. Je t'aime, tu sais mais toute cette pression que tu me fais subir pour nos fiançailles qui n'arrive pas, le travail, tes questions sur mes moindres faits et geste, je n'en peux plus…

Hermione le fixa, il ne l'avait pas regarde dans les yeux et avait l'air de fixe une tache qu'il y avait sur une de ses chaussures.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Je ne voulais pas te blessé, j'ai essaye de t'en parle plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois tu pense à des choses qui n'ont pas lieux !

- Comme quoi ? Donne-moi un exemple !

Ron la fixait à présent et n'avait pas si il devait lui dire ou pas. Hermione voulait qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il pensait c'était vital pour elle.

- Tu surveille tout mes faits et gestes, en pensant que je te trompe mais ca n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à deux jours…

- Pardon ?

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux Ron lui avait enfin qu'il l'avait trompé. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, ce n'était pas possible, elle le savait pourtant mais ne voulait pas y croire…

- Pourquoi ? Fut les seules mots qu'elle peut dire, elle n'arrivait pas a s'énervé mais si elle en avait très envie.

Ron prit tout son courage pour enfin tout lui dire.

- Tu es une fille gentille, aimante, intelligente mais certaine chose ne me donne plus du tout envie d'être avec toi. Je n'ai toujours aimé telle que tu étais mais là je n'en peux vraiment plus quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours mais c'est plus d'un amoureux fraternel maintenant. Hermione ressaisit toi, deviens une femme et non un gros troll débraillé !

C'était dont ca Ron lui disait clairement qu'elle ne prenait pas assez soin d'elle et qu'il voulait une femme qui prenait soin d'elle. C'est vrai elle avait pris quelque kilos depuis la fin de sa scolarité mais pas n'ont plus au point de ressemblé à un troll. Elle fixa Ron sans savoir quoi lui réponde mais apparemment il n'avait pas fini sa tirade et elle le laissa faire.

- Tu devrais être plus féminine ! Prend soin de ton corps qui était si parfait quand on a quitte Poudlard, je ne dis pas qu'il y a que le physique qui compte mais c'est important…

- Donc c'est juste à cause de ca que tu m'as trompé, je ne suis pas assez mince et féminine ?!

Elle avait craché tout la haine qu'elle avait envers lui à ce moment précis, il fallait que ca sort maintenant tant pis pour la suite.

- Tu pense être mieux que moi Ronald Weasley ! Tu as été pire, c'est seulement depuis que tu travail que tu fais attention à ton apparence, rappel toi à Poudlard ! Et jamais au grand jamais je ne t'aurais fait de tels reproche, je t'aimais telle que tu étais ! Mais je vois que pourtant ce n'est pas réciproque, tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux ! Tu n'en vaux absolument pas la peine si c'est que tu pense ! Je m'en vais !

Hermione se rendit dans leur chambre, elle prit une valise et y mis tout ses affaires qui s'y trouvait grâce à un sort de rétrécissement. Ron n'avait toujours pas bouge du salon quand elle revient, elle passa près de lui sans un regarde et transplana jusqu'au domicile des Potter.

Elle sonna à la porte jusqu'au moment ou une tête rousse daigna enfin lui ouvrir.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici aussi tard avec ta valise ?

Ginny attendait sa réponse mais en voyant sa meilleure amie son visage couvert de larme qu'elle n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps, elle la serra dans ses bras et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci réagit à la vue de sa meilleure amie en pleure.

- Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione regarde Harry et Ginny tour à tour et enfin leur parla.

- C'est Ron, il m'a trompé…

- Quoi ?! Ginny était rouge de rage et heureusement pour Ron ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce si non il aurait du subir la furie de sa sœur et de son meilleure ami.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus me supporte du fait de certaine de mes erreurs mais aussi pour mon physique et mes tenues vestimentaire…

Hermione pleurait de plus belle, elle avait vécu tellement de chose avec lui, elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu change à ce point… Ginny était parti dans la cuisine afin de prépare un bon chocolat chaud pour sa meilleure amie, Harry était resté près d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de leur sixième année lorsque Ron était sorti avec Lavande.

- Ca va allez, Mione. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est peut-être mon meilleur ami mais je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait. On est là pour toi tu peux rester le temps que tu le souhaite avec nous.

- Merci Harry.

Hermione releva la tête afin de plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, ces yeux était rougit à force de pleuré. Ginny arriva avec trois tasses d'un bon chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly.

- Allez, Mione, bois ca te fera du bien… Après on ira se couche pour que tu puisses te reposer.

- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs amis qu'on espère avoir. Heureusement que je vous ai tout les deux.

Ils burent leurs chocolat et montèrent se couché Hermione s'installa dans une très jolie chambre au couleur de Gryffondor, Hermione sourit en repensant à Poudlard mais son sourit retomba tout de suite quand elle repensa a Ron. Elle restait la debout en pensant à ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mérité ça. Ce n'était pas normal de la part de Ron d'agir ainsi que pour le physique. Mais il fallait admettre que Ron avait changé depuis qu'il travail comme Auror mais ce n'était pas une excuse Harry y travaillait aussi c'était pas pour ça qu'il avait changé.

Elle soupira et se mit devant le miroir afin de s'examiner un peu. C'est vrai que les kilos qu'elle avait pris était disgracieux elle avait qui avait toujours été si mince, ces cheveux s'était un peu raidi avec le temps ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus beau que ses cheveux broussailleux qu'elle avait a Poudlard et se tenues était vraiment pas féminin. Elle se fit une promesse dès cette ainsi perde les kilos superflu et devenir une femme !

Sur cette promesse, Hermione se mis en pyjama et se coucha.


	2. Chapitre2: Mission Fille

**_Chapitre 2: Mission Fille_**

Hermione avait sombré dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Elle était soulagée et remercia intérieurement Ginny, qui avait dû penser à lui mettre quelques gouttes de potion dans son chocolat. Elle s'étira dans ce grand lit, seule. Elle soupira et était contente d'au moins une chose, c'est qu'elle était en congé pendant une semaine. Ça lui évitera de devoir rendre des comptes à ses collègues sur son état déplorable. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocats et s'y plaisait, malgré le fait que certaines de ses collègues lui posent sans arrêt des questions sur son couple et ses amis, dont le célèbre Harry Potter. Elle soupira à cette pensée et se leva enfin du lit ; elle enfila vite un training et un t-shirt afin de commencer à tenir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite.

Harry et Ginny se trouvaient dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils la regardèrent arriver avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Alors bien dormi ?  
- Oui, d'ailleurs merci Gin'.

Ginny rougit en repensant qu'elle n'avait rien dit à sa meilleure amie pour la potion. Harry sourit à sa femme avant de l'embrasser et de partir pour le travail.

- A ce soir, les filles !  
- A ce soir, Harry !

Elles le regardèrent partir. Ginny examina sa meilleure amie de la tête aux pieds.

- Pourquoi tu as mis cette tenue ?  
- Je compte me reprendre en main, je compte bien montrer à ton frère que je peux changer. Et j'y arriverai ! Et après, il me suppliera de revenir à lui.

Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres mais Ginny voyait tout ça d'un mauvais œil. Son frère restait son frère mais pour elle, il ne la méritait plus.

- Hermione, t'es sûre ? Tu devrais plutôt faire ça pour toi et non pour Ron…  
- C'est pour moi aussi. Mais si en plus je peux faire revenir ton frère… Je l'aime Ginny.  
- Je sais. Ginny avait soupiré tout en baissant la tête.  
- Maintenant Gin', j'aurais besoin de toi, que tu m'aides à être plus féminine. Tu sais que je suis plus douée pour faire travailler mes méninges plutôt que de regarder mon apparence…

Ces paroles motivèrent Ginny et elle sourit à Hermione. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir refaire une garde robe à sa meilleure amie, choisir du maquillage, les accessoires et tout ce qui s'en suit.

- Je vais te laisser faire ton jogging, ce qui est apparemment une des premières choses que tu veux faire je pense, après on attaquera les choses sérieuses !  
- Merci Gin'.

Hermione partit courir pendant près de 2 heures dans un parc tout près de chez les Potter. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Heureusement pour elle, son endurance était toujours aussi intense qu'avant.

Quand elle rentra, elle fut attrapée par une jolie rousse pleine d'angoisse.

- Hermione j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Deux heures que tu es partie !  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais… Je suis désolée. Je vais prendre une douche et puis on s'y colle ?  
- Tu vas me mettre la plus belle tenue que tu as et puis on ira faire les boutiques !  
- Est-ce raisonnable de commencer par ma garde robe étant donné que j'aimerais perdre du poids ?  
- Hermione ne te tracasse pas, tu oublies une chose ma chère ! Tu es une sorcière ! Si tu le veux tu pourras rajuster tes vêtements.

Hermione sourit et s'exécuta. Sentir l'eau chaude lui couler dans le dos lui faisait du bien, mais elle craignait déjà d'en sortir et de subir tous les essayages que sa meilleure amie allait lui faire subir. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé l'aide de sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait peur que Ginny n'exagère.

Elle sortit enfin de sa douche et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Elle prit un jean taille basse et un chemisier blanc. Elle se coiffa les cheveux et les laissa relâcher. Malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors il était hors de question qu'elle porte une jupe, ni ne relève ses cheveux !

- HERMIONE !  
- J'arrive.

Hermione et Ginny s'en allèrent toutes les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de commencer à transformer Hermione. Ginny entraina Hermione dans un salon de beauté pour démarrer.

- Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Nous venons pour mon amie, il lui faut le complet ! Pour moi, ça sera juste une manucure, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione n'aimait pas ça, c'était quoi le complet exactement ? Elle regarda Ginny mais celle-ci souriait simplement.

- Bien, suivez-moi nous allons vous prendre tout de suite pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Nous allons commencer par une épilation totale, ensuite les soins du corps, la manucure bien sûr, le maquillage et ensuite la coiffure.

La jeune femme qui les avait accueillies examinait Hermione de la tête aux pieds et se dit qu'elle allait faire des merveilles avec cette jeune demoiselle. Tandis qu'une autre vendeuse s'occupait de Ginny, Hermione suivit son bourreau.

Ginny souriait en voyant le regard désespéré que sa meilleure amie faisait en écoutant l'esthéticienne. Ce qu'Hermione ignorait c'est que tout cela n'était pas douloureux car ça ne serait pas fait de la façon moldue.

Hermione s'installa dans une pièce fermée et la jeune femme lui demanda de se déshabiller en ne laissant que son soutiens gorge.

- C'est une première fois ?  
- Oui, disons que d'habitude je fais tout ça toute seule.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va se passe à merveille.

Hermione lui sourit et se laissa faire.

Après quatre heures dans le salon, elle était radieuse et se sentait bien. Elle rejoignit Ginny dans la salle de thé prévue pour leur clientèle. Ginny en resta bouche bée. Le maquillage et la coiffure changeait déjà tout.

- Hermione, tu es magnifique.  
- Merci Gin'.  
- Maintenant les vêtements et accessoires.  
- Si on allait d'abord déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim.

C'est vrai qu'il était déjà 13 heures et qu'elles n'avaient pas encore mangé. Elles allèrent dans une petite taverne du Chemin de Traverse et commandèrent chacune un sandwich avec un verre d'eau.

- En tout cas elle a fait un excellent travail, tu es radieuse.  
- Merci Gin' tu penses que ça va marcher ?  
- Et comment, quand mon frère te verra il comprendra l'erreur qu'il a faite.

Hermione souriait en pensant à la tête de Ron quand il la verrait.

Au même instant, deux personnes rentrèrent dans le restaurant. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer ces deux amoureux qui ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ginny devint blanche quand elle reconnut son frère avec une jolie blonde. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de distraire Hermione mais c'était trop tard, elle les avait vus. Sur cette vision, son cœur se brisa. Elle était partie depuis moins de 24 heures et il l'avait déjà remplacée. Ginny se leva pour aller flanquer une bonne claque à son frère, mais Hermione la retint. Ça ne valait pas la peine qu'elle y aille.

- Hermione, frère ou pas frère je vais le tuer, ici devant tout le monde.  
- Laisse tomber, il ne nous a pas vues et je préfère que ça reste ainsi.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui .

Quand Ron vit Hermione et sa sœur, il devint écarlate. Il dit quelque chose à sa nouvelle copine et ils sortirent de la taverne. Hermione lui en voulait mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Ron l'avait déjà remplacée.

Elles mangèrent leur sandwich. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vu, Hermione voulait se reprendre en main tout de même. Elles continuèrent leurs achats jusqu'à tard dans la journée. Hermione était épuisée par cette journée.  
Quand elles rentrèrent, Harry était déjà arrivé et les attendait. Il embrassa sa femme et regarda sa meilleure amie.

- Mione, tu es magnifique.

Hermione avait gardé une des tenues choisies par sa meilleure amie. Elle portait une belle robe blanche avec des escarpins blancs. Ginny l'avait forcée à prendre cette robe qui la mettait tellement en valeur.

- Merci Harry, murmura-t-elle en rougissant, il faut dire que ta femme est très persuasive et qu'elle a bon goût.  
- Pour fêter ça, je vous emmène au restaurant !

Ginny était ravie de son travail et Hermione souriait bêtement en pensant que si Ron la voyait comme ça il n'en croirait pas ses yeux.

- Je vous laisse dix minutes pour vous préparer. Ginny dix minutes ne veulent pas dire une heure.  
- Oui, ne te tracasse pas.

Les filles montèrent et allèrent chacune dans leur chambre. Hermione s'admira dans le miroir : elle se trouvait vraiment belle dans cette robe et ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé à sa meilleure amie de l'aide. Même si elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec des talons, elle comptait faire des efforts.

- Hermione, tu es prête ?  
- Oui, oui.

Elles redescendirent rejoindre Harry qui les attendait.

- Je suis l'homme le plus comblé. J'ai deux superbes femmes pour m'accompagner au restaurant, dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde va m'envier ce soir.  
- Merci du compliment, mais tu n'es qu'à moi Harry.  
- Je sais mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant les yeux attendris de leur meilleure amie. Hermione détourna le regards la rupture son cœur lui faisait trop mal en pensant que si tout c'était bien passé elle serait toujours avec Ron. Puis elle se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça, bien sûr, elle avait déjà commencé a changé mais elle voulait qu'il souffre pour se qu'il lui avait fait. Et comme de mieux que de le rendre jaloux. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire Mione ?

-Oh rien, bon on y va ?

Ils se rendirent dans un beau petit restaurant de Pré-au-Lard tenu par leur ami Neuville.

- Bonsoir, les amis. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien Neuville, merci. Nous désirons une table pour trois.  
- Bien-sûr. Suivez-moi.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à une table en terrasse. Le temps était doux, il fallait en profiter. Il leur donna le menu et les laissa faire leur choix.  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que leur arrivée n'avait pas laissé indifférent un ancien camarade d'école qui ne cessait de les fixer.

* * *

** Voilà pour mon deuxième chapitre :) j'espère que ma fic vous plaît, c'est la première fois que je fais ça :) **


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre inattendue.**

Hermione passait une excellente soirée avec ses amis. Tout se passait à merveille, mais malgré la bonne humeur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir observée.  
« C'est bizarre cette sensation, je suis sûre qu'on nous observe. »  
Hermione était intriguée et regardait discrètement dans tout le restaurant afin de vérifier si quelqu'un les regardait ou pas.  
- Hermione, tu vas bien ? Tu es bien pensive.  
Hermione se retourna vers Harry et lui répondit en souriant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.  
- Hermione, on est dans un restaurant et bien sûr qu'ils nous observent !  
- Ah bon ? dit elle étonnée.  
- Ben oui, c'est pourtant évident, lui répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Je suis celui qui a survécu et tué le Lord Noir.  
Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire de bon cœur. C'est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, tout le monde ne cessait de regarder Harry Potter et ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à le vaincre.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous rigolez ainsi.  
Neville les regardait avec un regard étonné tout en apportant leurs verres.  
- Ce n'est rien Neville, les filles rigolent à cause de ma célébrité. Elles avaient oublié qui j'étais alors je leur ai rappelé gentiment.

Harry sourit à Neville qui se mit à rire. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa Harry et lui répondit :  
- A ce moment précis, tu ressembles à la fouine !  
- Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis pas un « moi je » imbus de ma personne et qui aime faire du mal.  
Harry regardait sa meilleure amie avec un air triste ce qui augmenta le fou rire des deux jeunes filles.  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'il fait du mal par plaisir ?  
- Hermione, c'est un Malefoy. Même si c'est grâce à sa mère que je suis toujours vivant, elle l'a fait pour son propre intérêt. Mais c'est vrai que Drago ne s'est pas battu du côté de Voldemort. Est-ce qu'il a changé pour autant, je n'en sais rien. Je le vois souvent au Ministère, il me dit toujours bonjour mais ça en reste là.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'on entendait ce qu'ils se disaient et ça ne laissa pas de marbre un jeune homme qui se trouvait non loin de leur table.  
« Pour qui ils se prennent de parler de moi ainsi ? Ils ne savent rien de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas que Granger prendrait plus ou moins ma défense auprès de Potter, intéressant… »  
Drago sourit et eut une bonne idée pour une fois. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des trois Gryffondor.

- Bonsoir, alors on parle de moi ? Je vous manque à ce point-là ? Ricana Drago.  
Hermione le toisa, il n'avait absolument pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, arrogant et son sourire sarcastique !  
- Bonsoir, tu ne nous manques absolument pas mais on reparlait du bon vieux temps où tu t'es fait transformer en fouine par Maugrey-Fol-œil. Harry attendait impatiemment sa réponse.  
- Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi rire effectivement. Y a eu aussi la fois ou Granger m'a mis une belle droite.  
Drago fixait Hermione en attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait répliquer. Elle était aussi rouge que la couleur de sa maison. Drago éclata de rire puis s'assit à leur table sans leur demander la permission.  
- Alors comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?  
Drago savait qu'il avait cassé l'ambiance mais s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de passer un petit moment tranquille en essayant, pourquoi pas, de leur montrer qu'il n'était plus le même que celui qu'il était à Poudlard. Hermione prit la parole la première.  
- Je suis maintenant avocate, je cherche un appartement et si tu veux, étant donné que c'est un bon souvenir, je peux te transformer en fouine, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire sadique.  
- C'est bien gentil de me le proposer Hermione, mais je ne préfère pas.  
Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent médusés. Drago venait d'appeler Hermione par son prénom et non Granger !  
- On n'a plus onze ans, même si nous n'avons jamais été réellement amis, on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms ?  
- D'accord, Drago.  
Hermione avait répondu la première, elle trouvait cela marrant, et puis pourquoi ne pas rendre jaloux Ron avec son ennemi de toujours. Les deux autres regardèrent Malefoy et finirent pas répondre.  
- Ok, tu peux m'appeler Ginny ou Gin', dit Ginny en lui souriant.  
- Je t'appellerai Ginny.  
- Et moi, ben ok, tu peux aussi m'appeler Harry. Mais si tes intentions sont mauvaises autant que tu ailles directement voir ailleurs.  
- Ne te fatigue par Harry, je veux seulement effacer tout et recommencer depuis le début. D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'Hermione : je pense que tu es celle que j'ai le plus fait souffrir. Puis je m'excuse auprès de vous aussi.  
- Alors excuse-moi de t'avoir traité de raté et crétins, répondit Hermione.  
- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit en face.  
- Non, mais je l'ai pensé très fort quand tu es arrivé à notre table, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Après tout pourquoi rester braquer sur le passé alors que la guerre était finie, ils ont grandit et ils n'étaient plus des gamins. Et après tout, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il fallait toujours essayer de refaire confiance aux gens surtout après les doutes qu'il avait eus sur Rogue. Il avait compris son erreur en lisant dans la pensine, ce que son professeur ressentait réellement.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter tous les quatre mais Harry commençait à ressentir une grande fatigue dû à sa journée.  
- Je suis désolé mais il se fait tard. Mione, Gin', on rentre ?  
- Bien sûr mon cœur.  
Ginny s'était levé et se tenait à côté de Harry. Ils regardèrent Hermione qui hésitait fortement à repartir maintenant.  
- Je vais reste boire un dernier verre avec Drago, enfin s'il veut bien ?  
Hermione le regarda avec sourire, avant de le voir lui-même sourire.  
- Allez un dernier verre et je vous la ramène entière !  
- Bon d'accord, tiens Mione, tu en auras besoin pour rentrer.  
Harry lui tendit une clé puis ils partirent tout les deux en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.  
- Tu bois quoi ? lui demanda Drago  
- Euh, un café, merci . proposa Hermione  
- Ok.

Drago commanda alors deux café.

- Alors Hermione, raconte moi un petit peu ce que tu deviens ?

- Euh, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de parle de tout maintenant avec toi. Même si tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé…

- Je comprend alors je vais t'explique certaine chose sur moi. Donc comme tu le sais mon père était un mangemort ma mère n'a fait que le suivre. Une femme de sang pur doit suivre obligatoirement son mari. Mon père a toujours voulu que je suis comme lui, mais pas au point de me soumettre à quelqu'un, il avait juste peur que si je refuse de devenir mangemort Lord Voldemort me turait tout de suite alors j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé faire ce qui détestait tout le monde, narcisique et tout le reste. Je vais t'avouer que j'ai toujours été jaloux de votre trio… J'aurai aimé à l'époque devenir ami avec vous mais voilà, je n'y avais pas droit je devais être le digne fils de mon père ! Mais tout à change depuis le jours ou Potter à tuer cette face de serpent. Mon père a été emprisonné à vie et ma mère est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis et moi je peux vivre ma vie comme je le veux. Et ce que je voudrais c'est effacé le passé et qu'on essaye de devenir ami. Quand dis tu ?

Hermione regardait Drago, était il sérieux ou pas ? Mais il avait l'air sincère, alors que faire devenir une adulte ou resté une adolescente bornée ?

- Très bien Drago, on va essayé.

Drago souriait il était heureux qu'enfin il est peu dire tout ce qu'il pensait sur eux. Il commanda alors une bouteille de champagne pour fête leur amitié naissante. Malgré quelque protestation de Hermione qui n'aimait pas boire elle craqua en voyant les yeux de Drago qui imitait le regard d'un chien battut. Ils restèrent longtemps à parlé puis Hermione décida de rentré.

- Ca te dit de venir diné avec moi ? Drago regardait Hermione en espérant que la réponse sera possitive.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle lui fit une bise et rentra chez les Potter.


	4. Chapitre 4: Une nouvelle inatendue

_Bonsoir à tous! _

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et me suivent :). C'est ma première fic et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît. Si vous avez des questions ou des idées n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review. _

_Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre :)._

_Bonne lecture._

_MandragoraMalfoy._

**_Chapitre 4: Une nouvelle inattendue_**

Le réveil d'Hermione fut difficile et douloureux, elle avait une migraine épouvantable.

« Oh ma tête, qu'est ce qu'ai foutu hier soir ! Je sais que je ne supporte pas l'alcool… Voilà un verre de champagne et c'est fini pffff »

Elle se leva tant bien que mal et si dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné en compagnie de Ginny et Harry. Ceux-ci était assis à table et parlais à vois basse, quand ils la virent rentré ils cessèrent tout discussion.

- Bien dormi ? demande Harry

- Mmmmh… fut seulement réponse qu'Hermione puisse donner.

- Oula t'es pas du matin. Ou alors c'est ta soirée un peu trop arrosé avec Malfoy !

Hermione regarda son ami la fixé en attendant visiblement des explications sur le faite que ca soit Malfoy qu'il l'a aidé à ouvrir la porte.

- Ben pour tout dire j'ai passé une belle soirée hier. Et je pense savoir comment je vais faire pour récupérer Ron.

- Hermione… Ginny regarda son amie tristement

- Quoi ?

- Ron nous a envoyé un hibou ce matin. Il veut qu'on aille dîner avec lui et sa nouvelle copine, ce soir.

- Ah, il la présente déjà à sa famille…

Hermione fixai son toast, elle sentit les larmes monté et pleura devant ses deux meilleurs amis impuissant. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consolé, lui dit :

- Je n'irai pas à ce repas.

- Si, Harry c'est ton meilleur ami tu dois y allez…

- Je n'accepte pas la façon dont il te traite…

- Harry, ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y… Ginny est sa sœur et toi son beau frère vous n'avez pas le choix vous devrez accepter ses choix…

Hermione se sentit mal… Ron avait rencontré quelqu'un et il va la présenté à tout le monde, leur histoire est belle et bien finie. Elle se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre mais elle fut prise d'un vertige suivi de nausée. Ginny se leva précipitamment afin d'aide Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je devrais retournée m'allongé.

Ginny et Harry aidèrent Hermione à se recouché.

- Tu es sûr que ca va allez, si tu n'es pas bien, je reste avec toi.

- Non, ca va allez. Si ça continue j'irai voir un médicomage. Mais je dois absolument prévenir Drago que je ne pourrais pas diner avec lui…

Hermione lui écrit un bref message pour lui explique qu'elle ne pourra pas être présente pour diner.

_Drago, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas venir diner aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas très bien. Ce n'est que partie remise. _

_Hermione_

Hermione dormit pendant 2 bonnes heures. Quand elle se réveilla Ginny et Harry était parti rejoindre Ron et sa bouffe pour dîné. Elle se leva et vit un hibou patienté à la fenêtre. Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrir.

_Hermione, j'esp ère que tu n'a rien de grave. Mais j'ai passé une bonne soirée, j'espère que tu guériras vite et qu'on recommencera ça. _

_Drago_

Hermione rangea la lettre et prit la décision d'allez a Ste Mangouste. Elle sortit de chez les Potter et transplanat directement.

Quand elle passa la porte, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour votre service ? La secrétaire souriait amicalement à Hermione

- J'aimerai voir un médicomage, je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelque jours.

- Bien comment vous appelez vous ?

- Hermione Jane Granger.

- Bien, allez vous asseoir, vous serez reçu le plus vite possible.

Hermione la remercia et s'installa confortablement avec un livre.

- Madame Granger ?

Hermione releva la tête et vit devant un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année la regardé.

- Suivez-moi.

Hermione s'exécuta et suivit le médicomage jusqu'à son bureau.

- Alors Miss Granger, je suis le Dr Witchslerslag, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Voilà quelques jours que je suis nauséeuse…

- Nous allons vous faire quelques examens.

Hermione subit quelques petits examens et revint dans le bureau du docteur.

- Bon miss, je vous rassure vous n'avez rien de grave. Vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois.

- Pardon ?

Hermione devenait de plus en plus blanche. « Enceinte, non, c'est pas possible pas maintenant… » Elle se mit à pleurer en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Miss Granger, un enfant est un don du ciel, votre compagnon sera surement ravi.

- Oh Roooonnnn, non, il ne l'acceptera nous venons de rompre… Hermione sanglotait tout en tortillant un mouchoir dans ses mains.

Le Dr Witchslerslag la regardait avec tristesse. Il est vrai qu'il la comprenait le père de son enfant n'accepterai pas si il l'avait quitté ou peut-être reviendrait il.

- Quand il l'a prendra il reviendra peut-être. Lui dit il avec un petit sourire discret pour la réconforté.

- Je ne pense pas, il m'a quitté et est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Y a des possibilités si vous ne voulez pas de cette enfant. Y a l'avortement et l'adoption.

- Je ne pourrais jamais avorté ! Et l'adoption, j'aurai l'impression de l'abandonné.

- Miss Granger, vous avez hélas 2 semaines pour prendre une décision, si non il sera trop tard. Quoique vous décidiez, vous devez venir dans 2 semaines pour voir si tout se passe bien.

- Très bien.

Elle se leva et le remercia avant de partir vers le chemin de traverse.

« Que dois-je faire ? » Hermione ne cessait de se poser cette question. Elle marche longtemps avant de se décider de retourne chez Harry et Ginny. Ils devaient être rentrés maintenant. Elle passa la porte mais ne vit personne. Déçue, elle souffla tout en se laissant tombé sur le canapé.

Ils rentrèrent une heure après et trouvèrent Hermione assise sur le canapé à regarder dans le vide. Ginny s'approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et lui mit la main sur son épaule.

- Ça va, Mione ?

- Non… et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry et Ginny s'installèrent de chaque côté de leur amie et la prirent dans leurs bras.

- C'est horrible… Je suis enceinte de Roooooonnnnn

Harry et Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire. Que devaient-ils faire pour l'aider. Harry prit la parole tout en relevant la tête de sa meilleure amie afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Quoi que tu fasses, nous serons là pour t'aider. Mais je serais toi, je le dirais à Ron. Il doit être au courant.

Hermione lui fit signe de la tête que c'était d'accord. Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et écrit une lettre à l'intention de Ron.

_Ron, _

_Hermione ne vat pas bien du tout. Elle doit te parlé absolument, si tu pourrais te libérer le plus vite possible pour discuter avec elle. _

_Répond-nous vite._

_Harry_

Quand la lettre fut envoyée, il rejoignit sa femme et sa meilleure amie dans le salon. Ginny avait Hermione dans ses bras qui sanglotait toujours. Pourquoi Ron était aussi abruti ! Ils la montèrent dans son lit. Et lui donnèrent une potion, afin de qu'elle s'en dorme facilement. Elle sombra dans un sommeil rapidement…

Quand ils descendirent un hibou les attendait à la fenêtre.

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'Hermione va mal mais je ne vois pas ce que ca va changer si je viens lui parlé. Quoi qu'elle dise, je ne reviendrais pas avec elle m'a décision est prise. _

_Ron_

Ginny prit rageusement le message de Ron tout en s'exclament.

- Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Méfie-toi, j'arrive…

Et sûr ça, elle parti chez son frère tout en claquant la porte. Ginny revint deux heures plus tard, toujours rouge de colère.

- Mon frère est un abruti ! Et je vois encore l'autre dire que Ron avait pris sa décision qu'il fallait pas le faire changer d'avis que c'est elle qu'il aime maintenant que Hermione devait s'y faire.

- Gin' calme toi…

- Non, Harry. Il dépasse les bornes ! Et l'autre là, je te jure qu'elle l'a pas volé pour sort chauvefurie !

Harry éclata de rire ! Sa femme n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours la même. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien tu sais bien comment est ton frère. Hermione devra allez lui parle de force et tu la connais, elle sera obstinée comme toujours.

Ginny soupira avant de lui répondre.

- Tu as raison. On verra ça demain.

Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain, vers 9h00. Elle se caressait le ventre tout en pensant à Ron. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Mal certainement, au début il ne la croirait pas mais après il n'aura pas le choix que d'accepté sa décision de le gardé.

Elle se leva difficilement de son lit et descendit rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine.

- Ou est Harry ? Demanda t 'elle

- Il est parti faire une ou deux course il va arriver. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ca été… Ginny, j'ai pris ma décision. Je garde l'enfant quoi qu'il arrive.

Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, Mione, je suis tellement contente de ta décision. Je vais être Tati !

Harry arriva et trouva sa femme et Hermione dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Alors les filles ca va ?

- Oh Harry, j'ai décidé de garder l'enfant.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Comme réponse il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bon maintenant, je dois le dire à Ron. Qu'as t'il répondu hier soir ?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent puis Ginny décida que c'était à elle de lui dire.

- Ron ne veut pas te parler. Il dit qu'il ne reviendra jamais avec toi… Je suis allez à son appartement hier et laisse moi te dire que l'autre conne à gouter à l'un de mes sors.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en imaginant la scène, mais celui-ci disparut très vite. Comment Ron pouvait être aussi odieux ? Ce n'était plus le Ron qu'elle avait connu. Elle se leva de sa chaise avant d'allez a la salle de bain se préparer. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle irait chez lui afin de lui dire.

Et se retrouva bien trop vite devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle toqua et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Mais ce n'était pas Ron qui vint lui ouvrir, c'était ELLE.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle avec un air de dégout.

- Je veux parler à Ron c'est important !

- Qui est ce mon cœur ? entendit-elle

- C'est TON EX !

Ron vint rejoindre sa copine sur le pas de la porte. Et regarda Hermione de la tête au pied avant de lui demande ce qu'elle voulait.

- Pourquoi tu viens chez moi ? Je ne te reprendrais !

- Je sais, je dois juste te dire quelque chose en privé.

Elle regarda la copine de Ron afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était privé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir. Je suis la copine de Ronald maintenant donc tu peux tout dire devant moi.

Hermione fixa se regard qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais n'arrivait pas à remettre le nom de cette jeune fille.

- Lavande, laisse-nous 5 minutes.

Hermione reçu une douche froide en entendant son prénom ! LAVANDE BROWN !

Lavande embrassa Ron comme pour montrer à Hermione qu'il était à elle maintenant et rentra dans l'appartement. Ron la sorti de sa transe.

- Alors ? Je t'écoute mais dépêche toi.

- Ron, je suis enceinte de 2 mois…

Ron devint blanc puis rouge de colère.

- Tu te fou de moi ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me récupérer ?

- Ron, je te jure que c'est la vérité. Pourquoi est ce que je mentirais ?

- Parce que tu es protégée pour ne pas tombé enceinte alors ne te fou pas de moi.

- Ron réfléchis, j'ai été malade une fois et j'ai pris une potion qui annule celle de contraception…

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ! Et tu as décidé quoi au juste ?

- Je veux le gardé.

Hermione fixait Ron dans les yeux, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle était déterminée et pas abattue comme elle l'avait été depuis hier. Puis tout se passa très vite… Ron poussa Hermione contre le mur et celle-ci tomba sur le choc. Elle l'entendait lui hurlé dessus, prise de panique elle parti en courant de chez son ex.

Tout en courant elle pleurait. « Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ! Je ne peux pas le croire, lui si gentil et si doux. » Elle se rappela leur première fois.

Flash Back

C'était le soir de leur victoire contre le Lord ! Hermione dansait avec Ron et se sentait si bien. Ron lui caressait le dos avec son pousse, elle en avait des frissons partout. Elle sentait que Ron la désirait tout comme elle le désirait. Elle se frotta à lui tout en dansant. Puis Ron l'embrassa, c'était un baiser doux qui se transformation en passion.

- On va dans ma chambre ? Lui demanda t il entre deux baiser.

- Oui murmura t elle.

C'était sa première fois, elle avait peur. Mais elle savait que c'était Ron le seul avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie.

Une fois dans la chambre de Ron, il s'approche doucement de sa douce et lui caressa la joue. Hermione frissonna tout en embrassant Ron. Elle commença à lui déboutonné sa chemise, Ron fit glisser lentement la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il la caressait doucement comme si était en verre. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit, tout en continuant de l'embrassé et de la caressé.

Ron descendit tout doucement dans son cou, puis alla jusqu'à ses seins, il alla mordiller son téton. Et dirigea son autre main vers sa féminité. Hermione gémit de plaisir. Quand il pénétra son intimité. Il remonta à sa bouche tout en continuant à la masturbée doucement pour pas lui faire mal.

Hermione sentait le plaisir monté en elle. Elle avait tellement rêvé de se moment avant lui.

- Prends-moi. Lui dit-elle haletante.

Ron mit la pénétra doucement. Hermione ressentit une petite douleur mais qui fit vite oublié par le plaisir qui montait en elle. Ron faisait des petits va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Et là enfin ils s'envolèrent tout les deux au paradis. Ron se plaça à côté d'Hermione haletants tout les deux. Hermione se tourna lentement vers Ron et lui sourit.

- Merci, je t'aime Ronald Weasley.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Fin du flash back.

Hermione percuta quelqu'un et s'excusa avant que cette personne lui cri :

- Hermione, ca ne vat pas ?

Elle se retourna et reconnu Drago. Elle se stoppa et le regarda un long moment avant de lui dire tout.

- Je suis enceinte de Ron, mais il s'en fiche. Il m'a poussé contre le mur et m'a crié dessus…

Drago la prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas habitué à consoler quelqu'un mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire pour elle, pour leur nouvelle amitié déjà si fragile à cause du passé.

- Laisse lui le temps de digéré la nouvelle, il reviendra après…

- Non, il ne reviendra pas si tu avais vu son regard.

- Allez vient on va allez manger quelque chose et boire un verre.

Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il était si gentil.

Ils allèrent s'installé en terrasse et commandèrent à manger et à boire. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim mais elle n'avait plus mangé depuis la veille midi et maintenant elle devant penser au bébé.


	5. Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle épreuve

**Merci à ceux qui me suive :). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**_Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle épreuve_**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Hermione avait parlée à Ron de sa grossesse, depuis ce jour elle ne l'avait plus vu. Elle voyait maintenant régulièrement Drago et pensait que maintenant elle pouvait lui faire confiance et ils devenaient des amis.

Elle avait repris le travail tout en cachant sa grossesse à ses collègues, la seule personne qui le savait c'était son patron. Il était depuis au petit soin pour sa protégé, il lui donnait moins de travail ce qui agassait au plus au point notre petite Hermione, elle décida d'allez lui parlé de ce traitement de faveur.

- Monsieur Fougasse ?

- Oui, ma petite. Entre je t'en prie assied toi.

Hermione s'installa sur la chaise en face de son patron, elle ne pouvait s'empeche de lui trouve un charme fou. C'était une homme d'une vingtaine d'année et qui était toujours souriant mais ca ne l'empechait pas d'être impitoyable pour défendre ses clients.

- Que puis je faire pour toi ?

- Voilà, j'aimerai être traité comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas à cause de ma grossesse que je suis devenu plus fragile, il est vrai que je suis plus vite fatiguée mais je veux être à l'égal des autres. Certaines personnes pense même que nous avons une aventure et ce n'est pas facile pour moi de travailé dans ses conditions.

Monsieur Fougasse regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire et semblait réfléchir.

- Tout ce que je vais, mademoiselle, c'est pour votre bien être maintenant si vous pensé être capable de faire ce que vous faisiez avant et ben c'est d'accord. Mais si vous vous sentez mal n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

- D'accord.

Hermione était fière d'elle, elle pourrait maintenant reprendre son boulot normal. Elle quitta le bureau de son patron et parti pour sa pause déjeune dans un petit restaurant près de son travail.

Drago l'attendait déjà à leur table en terrasse avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Quand il l'apercut il se leva et lui sourit. Hermione était heureuse de se faire un nouvel ami. Drago était charmant et au petit soin pour elle.

- Bonjours Drago. Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjours Mione. Tu passe une bonne journée ?

- Pour l'instant tout va à merveille.

Elle s'installa et commanda la même chose que d'habitude. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand un jeune homme que Hermione et Drago connaissait bien vinrent les intérompre.

- Hermione, je dois te parlé maintenant !

- Du calme Weasley, tu n'a pas à lui parlé comme ça.

Ron fusilla Drago du regard mais ne répondit pas et reporta son attention à Hermione. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait en tête le moment ou il l'avait poussé et crié dessus. Hermione déglutit difficilement mais se leva pour allez un peu plus loin discute tout en restant à porte de vue de Drago.

- J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'a dis et je ne veux pas que tu garde cette enfant ! Il ne serait qu'un problème pour moi et ça je ne peux l'accepté !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ca serait un problème pour toi ! Je ne te demande rien à ce que je sache, je le ferais seule !

Ron éclatat de rire devant le regard interrogatif de Hermione.

- Ne me fait pas rire ! Je sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais y arrivé et puis j'ai mon mot à dire aussi !

Hermione était furieuse à présent, c'était quand même elle qui portait cette enfant. Et si elle se sentait capable de l'élevé seule elle réussirait ! Elle mit alors une baffle.

- Non mais ça va pas pourquoi tu m'a mis une giffle ! Il était rouge de colère et semblait être très énervé.

- Je t'interdit de me dicté mes choix ! j'ai décidé de le garde et quoi que tu fasse je m'en contre fiche. Je ne te demande rien alors fou moi pas la paix !

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! C'est surement pas les autres qui vont t'aider à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour cette enfant ! Et puis il lui faut un père réfléchit un peu !

- Tu n'es pauvre imbécile ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir Ronald Weasley, toi et ta chère et tendre vous pouvez allez vous faire voir.

Tout les personnes présentent dans les alentours regardait la scène qui se passait devant eux. Drago tenait fermement sa baguette en main ou cas ou Ron essayerai de faire du mal à Hermione. Quand il le vit levè la main pour lui mettre une baffle, il voulait lui jeté un sort mais quelqu'un s'était mis devant lui sans le faire expres.

Hermione reçu la blaffe qui était tellement forte qu'elle en tomba. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et pleurait de rage. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et se lanca sur Ron.

- Je t'interdit de me touché encore une fois.

Elle lui donnait des coups tout en le secouant. Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et la souleva pour que Ron se dégage.

- Non mais elle complètement folle. Hurla Ron en se retournant devant les passant.

Hermione en entendant se phrase essaye de se dégagé des bras de Drago mais celui-ci la tenait fermement. Drago regarda Ron avec un regard noir.

- Comment ose tu dire ça de la femme avec qui tu as partagé ta vie pendant 3 ans ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti moi qui pensait que tu accepterai la grossesse de Hermione et l'aiderait, je me suis lourdement trompé…

Il se stoppa dans son élan quand il sentit que Hermione se laissait allez dans ses bars. Elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras. Il transplanat directement à Sainte Mangouste.

- Aidez-moi !

Drago avait hurlé tout en tenant Hermione dans ses bras. Elle était toute blanche mais semblait paisible.

Un médicomage prit Hermione et partit dans une chambre, Drago à ses talons.

- Qu'est ce qui sait passer ? demanda t il.

Drago expliqua tout la scène au médicomage.

- Très bien je m'en occupe. Vous pouvez sortir.

Drago refusait de laissé Hermione seule mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était pas de la famille.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.

Ginny, Hermione est actuellement à Sainte Mangouste avec moi, elle a eu un malaise après une dispute assez agitée avec ton frère ! Préviens Harry, et si vous saviez venir me rejoindre ici.

Drago

Il envoya son hibou et alla s'installé dans la salle d'attente.

15 minutes après, Harry et Ginny entrèrent en trompe dans la salle ou il était installé et si dirigèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qui sait passer ? Demanda Ginny avec un regard paniqué. Comment vat elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Drago regardait ses souliers et n'arrivait pas à les regardé dans les yeux.

- Drago, qu'est ce qui sait passer ?

Harry c'était acroupit pour être à la hauteur de Drago. Drago prit une grande inspiration et explique tout ce qui s'était passé.

Harry et Ginny se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise et fulminaient de rage. Ginny prit la parole en première.

- Mon frère est complètement inconscient ! On ne fait pas subir une tels tension à une femme enceinte. Attends quand je vais explique ça à maman. Elle sera furieuse !

Harry regardait sa femme qui était très énervée et préféra se taire pour l'instant. Il avait combattu le seigneur des ténèbres mais sa femme, il n'osait pas la contrarié quand elle était dans cette état.

Après encore 10 minutes de patience, le médicomage rentra dans la salle ou ils se trouvaient.

- Bonjours, je suis le Dr Witchslerslag, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, nous sommes ces amis. Je suis Harry Potter voilà ma femme Ginny Potter et Drago Malfoy Harry avait prit la paroles en voyant l'état de son nouvel ami et de sa femme.

- Ah, je vois. Normalement, je ne peux parlé de son état qu'à sa famille.

- Ses parents sont moldus et ne sont pas au courant de son état. Elle vit chez nous pour l'instant. Je pense donc que nous sommes sa famille.

Harry avait dit ca sur un ton déterminé ce qui ne fit sourire le Dr Witchslerslag.

- Très bien, votre amie va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutient et d'attention.

- Et le bébé. s'empressa de demande Ginny.

- Hélas, le bébé n'a pas survécu. Mais cela n'est pas qu'à cause d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il sait passé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ?

Contre toute attente c'était Drago qui prit la parole.

- Il y a une semaine, elle est tombé à cause d'un choc dû à la même personne.

Drago était en colère, Ron avait finalement gagné Hermione n'aurait jamais son enfants à cause de lui. Harry et Ginny était aussi en colère contre Ron. Comment avait-il pu faire ça.

- Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas encore réveillé mais si vous voulez je peux vous conduire à sa chambre. Elle n'est pas au courant de son état… Je dois savoir si vous souhaitez lui annoncé ou si je le fais ?

- Je le ferais ! Drago avait réagit en premier

Harry et Ginny le regardèrent et semblait d'accord avec Drago. Après tout, ca serait mieux pour Hermione que ca soit eux qui lui annonce.

Ils suivirent le médicomage jusqu'à la chambre ou Hermione était allongé et se reposait.

Drago lui prit la main et s'assied sur le lit de Hermione. Harry et Ginny sourit en voyant Drago si touché par l'état de Hermione.

Drago s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir protégée Hermione comme il aurait dû le faire. Il serait toujours là pour elle. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait seule.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, Hermione n'était pas encore reveillé et Drago refusait de quitter le chevet de Hermione.

- Drago ? Ca ne va pas ? Ginny regardait Drago soucieuse.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de la regarde et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Ca va, je m'inquiete juste pour elle. Et je m'en veux ! J'aurai dû la protégée et ne pas la laisse seule avec la belette. Drago lui avait dis cette dernière parole en colère.

C'est yeux était devenu noir et il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à Weasley. Puis son regard retomba sur Hermione. Harry était resté silencieux et observait Drago. Il se leva, mit sa main et sur l'épaule de Drago et déclara :

- Drago, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Ron n'a jamais été comme ça, ce n'est pas normal… Mais voilà tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon.

Drago resta silencieux, il ne pouvait pas se retourne vers son ancien ennemi, il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il ressentait à cette instant…

- Harry, j'aimerai rentré prendre une douche…

Harry regarda sa femme et compris qu'elle voulait seulement laissé Drago seul avec Hermione.

- D'accord on va rentré un peu la maison, Drago si elle se réveil tu sais nous prévenir.

- Oui pas de problème.

Harry et Ginny partirent après avoir embrassé Hermione. Dragp se retrouvait maintenant seul avec Hermione. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, elle était si belle et avec l'air tellement sereine.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je t'ai si mal traité pendant toute ses années au collègue, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir écoute mon père tout ses années…

Il devient nostalgique en pensant à Poudlard.

- Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était dans le Poudlard Express. Je me suis demande ce que tu était comme fille avec tes cheveux et ton air de Je-Sais-Mieux-Tout-Que-Tout-Le-Monde mais après j'ai su que tu étais une fille de moldu et la ma haine envers toi à été plus forte ! Mon père m'a tellement fait entré ces idées en tête que je n'écoutais rien d'autre… Puis tu m'a mis un coup de poing en troisième année, la je me suis dit que t'étais vraiment une fille de caractère et tu étais la première qui me tenait tête. Même si ce jour-là j'étais vraiment énervé puis j'y ai souvent repensé et j'en ai même parlé à ma mère… Je me souviens de la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai tout expliqué mais elle n'a jamais osé rien dire jusqu'au jour ou mon père a été emprisonné. Là elle m'a dit que je devais faire ma vie comme il me semblait et ne plus écouté les imbécilité sur le sang, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma mère soit aussi… aussi… je ne trouve même pas les mots… Mais en tout cas, je suis heureux d'être ton ami et je parle alors que je sais que tu m'entend peut être pas…

Drago la regarda et sourit. Puis il sentit la main d'Hermione bougé dans la sienne. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérée enfin elle se réveille !

- Drago…

Drago trésallit en entend la voix faible de Hermione et heureux qu'elle sache qu'il était là.

- Je suis la Hermione, je ne pars pas… Je reste près de toi… Vas y doucement

Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui des yeux bleu azur de Drago…

- Drago, le bébé…

Drago baissa les yeux et serra la main de Hermione encore plus fort.

- Hermione, je suis désolé. Il n'a pas survécu…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Hermione, elle ressentit comme un vide en elle que jamais rien ne pourrait remplace. Elle avait perdu Ron et maintenant son enfant, jamais elle ne pourrait surmonté ça toute seule… Drago la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Hermione, ça va aller. Je suis là, jamais je ne te laisserai. On va surmonté ça tout les deux ainsi qu'avec Harry et Ginny… Calme-toi ça va allez…

Hermione sanglotait des les bras de Drago. Elle avait si mal qu'aucune parole n'arrivait à la consolé. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Drago mais c'était trop tard elle avait perdu son bébé… Ce petit être qui n'avait rien demande à personne et maintenant il est plus là.

- Hermione, je vais allez prévenir Harry et Ginny ainsi que le médicomage que tu es reveillé…

- Drago ne me laisse pas !

Elle avait une regard affolé, elle qui était toujours aussi forte. Drago ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi fragile, vulnérable et triste.

- Je reviens dans même pas cinq minutes, je te le promet !

Il se détachat de Hermione à regret et parti envoyé un hiboux à Harry et Ginny. Et prévenir le médicomage.

- Dr Witchslerslag ! Miss Granger s'est réveillé.

- Ah très bien, je vais arrivé dans 15 minutes. J'ai d'abord une urgence.

- Très bien

Drago retourna dans la chambre de Hermione mais croisa une personne qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre qu'il reconnut très vite.


	6. Chapitre 6: Une nouvelle amitiée

Bonjours à tous! Je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre vous a plut... Et oui je suis sadique j'ai coupé au mauvais moment et pour m'excuse je mettrais un second chapitre demain sans faute. Alors je vous laisse à la suite et j'espère que ca vous plaira merci à tous!

**_Chapitre 6: Une nouvelle amitiée_**

- Weasley ! Ou comptes tu allez comme ça ?!

Ron se retourna pour voir qui osait lui parlé ainsi et reconnu directement Drago. Il se tenait bien droit et fière et regarda Drago avec haine.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je suis venue rendre visite c'est tout !

- Ne pense même pas venir voir Hermione. Tu dégage d'ici ou j'appel la sécurité de l'hôpital.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêche de venir la voir ! Malgré ce que j'ai fait, je viens voir si elle va bien ainsi que le bébé…

Drago rentra dans une colère noir, il pensait que tout allait s'arrangé comme ça, non mais pour qui se prend-il celui là ! Jamais plus il n'approchera sa Hermione !

- Tu t'inquiète d'elle maintenant ! Alors grâce à toi elle a perdu son bébé alors maintenant dégage !

Ron ne savait même pas quoi répondre, il haussa les épaules et repartit tout en lançant un regard noir à Drago.

Drago regardait le rouquin s'en allez et tenta de se calmer avant de rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre.

Elle était toujours allongé une main sur son ventre et les larmes coulaient. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'installa sur son lit. Il avait mal de la voir comme ça mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle… Puis il ressentit quelque chose en lui autre que de la colère, autre que du dédain c'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien à part pour sa mère… C'était un sentiment qui lui faisait sentir qu'il devait la protègée, mais non il ne pouvait pas ! _Je ne peux pas l'aimer, être un semblant d'ami, même si je me tracasse pour elle énormement, je dois continué ceux pourquoi j'ai commencé a l'apprécié… _

Il regarda Hermione et lui prit la main, elle n'avait rien dit rien fait depuis qu'il était parti. Puis les Potter arrivèrent suivi du Dr Witchslerslag.

Il demanda à tout le monde de sortir afin d'examiner Hermione. Drago sortit en dernier et rejoingnit les Potter afin de leur expliqué qui avait tenté de rendre visite à Hermione.

- Ron a voulu venir voir Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas laissé rentré.

- Tu as bien fait ! Non mais je vous jure quand est ce que mon frère va être enfin un adulte qui pense !

Drago regarda la plus jeune de Weasley et lui sourit. _C'est bizarre je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il était comme ça ! Oui j'étais jaloux de leur complicité étant donné ceux qui me serve d'ami ! D'ailleurs, je devrais pensé allez voir Blaize moi._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage sortit enfin de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Elle ira très bien enfin c'est une façon de parlé… Physiquement ca va allez mais mentalement c'est autre chose… Elle ne doit pas resté seule pour le moment, ce genre de chose ca peut causer des dépressions. Maintenant elle peut sortir mais l'un de vous va devoir s'en occupé tout le temps et si y a le moindre problème elle doit revenir !

Les 3 concernés se regardèrent puis Harry prit la parole.

- Etant donné qu'elle vit chez nous depuis quelque semaines maintenant ca nous pose aucun problème de la gardé encore.

- Et si vous devriez partir moi je peux la prendre dans mon appartement. Enchérit Drago

- Bien donc c'est arrangé ! Sourit le médicomage.

Tous étaient désormais chez les Potter. Drago avait insisté pour les raccompagnés. Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Hermione était rentré chez les Potter, elle restait dans sa chambre allongé et ne parlait presque pas. Drago venait tout les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles et passé un peu de temps avec elle mais il la voyait dépérir de plus en plus et cela l'inquiétait. Ginny faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui remonté le moral mais celle-ci n'avait plus aucune idée. Harry détestait voir sa meilleure amie dans ses états mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour retourner en arrière. La seule chose qu'il avait décidé avec sa femme s'est de prendre tout les affaires que Hermione avait acheté pour le bébé afin de les rangé pour qu'elle ne les voye plus. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à récupèrer c'était une peluche en forme d'ours.

Personne n'avait revu Ron, il s'était fait tout petit depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'y était arrivé à Hermione de sa faute. Même sa famille ne lui pardonnait pas sa réaction. Madame Weasley avait même envoyé une beuglante à son domicile de lui exprimer tout la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle était venu rendre visite à sa petite protégé en pensant pouvoir lui rendre le sourire mais rien n'y faisait.

Drago ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation prit les choses en main sérieusement.

- Hermione ! Tu ne peux plus te laissé allez comme ça. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens comme douleur mais il faut que tu remonte la pente !

Hermione leva son regard remplit de tristesse dans les yeux bleu de Drago. Son regard à lui était déterminé. Il voulait qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et lui prit la main.

- Merci…

- …

- D'être là pour moi. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Tu t'en sors très bien ! Tu as toujours été forte malgré tout ce qu'on a connu avec Voldemort, tu es toujours resté la même. Alors maintenant tu va me faire plaisir. Tu va prendre une douche parce que ca sera pas du luxe et tu va te prépare à sortir. Et tu n'a pas le choix.

Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir. Elle voulait encore rester dans se lit, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir les gens dehors si heureux alors qu'elle, elle avait tout perdu !

« Je n'ai pas tout perdu ! J'ai mes amis… pour eux et pour moi je vais y arrivé… »

- D'accord, Drago…

Elle se leva de son lit tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Drago descendit rejoindre Ginny qui était dans la cuisine et préparait du thé.

- Je te sers une tasse ?

- Avec plaisir.

Ginny posait une tasse fumante devant Drago et s'installa devant lui.

- Alors ? Elle a parlé ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, elle a même accepté de sortir.

- C'est déjà un bon point…

Ginny sourit à Drago et but une bonne gorgée de son thé. Hermione entra dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire discret. Elle portait une simple robe grise clair.

- On y va avant que je ne change d'avis ? dit hermione

- Oui, on y va.

Drago se leva et prit Hermione part le bras. Quand ils furent dehors ils transplanèrent dans un endroit qui était inconnu d'Hermione. Il y avait devant elle plein de petites maisons et de bâtiments tous très coquets.

- Ou allons-nous ? Questionna Hermione

- Tu verras c'est une surprise.

Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes et s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble assez luxueux. Drago avait un grand sourire, il espérait que sa surprise lui ferait plaisir. Il fit monter Hermione deux étage et ouvrit la porte d'un bel appartement.

L'appartement était neuf et personne n'avait encore utilisé le mobilier ca se voyait. Hermione se posait plein de quesion ou était il. Elle regarda Drago et l'interroga du regard.

- Bienvenu chez toi ! S'exclama t il.

- Pardon ?

Hermione était abasourdie. Comment ça chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé ni rien visité. Et puis elle n'avait pas les moyens de vivre ici.

- Oui c'est ton appartement ! Bon je t'explique qu'en fait tout l'étage de cette immeuble est à moi, un cadeau de ma mère. Et là ça fait quelque temps que j'aménage cette parti pour toi. Alors ça te fait plaisir ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était contente mais aussi en colère. En colère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, oui elle vivait chez les Potter pour l'instant étant donné la situation elle n'avait plus cherché d'appartement à louer. Elle voulait s'en sortir seule et lui, il lui offrait un appartement qu'elle n'avait pas demandé !

- Drago, c'est très gentil de ta part mais…

- Ah non ! Pas de mais, je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on prenne trop soin de toi et je n'ai jamais fait ça avec personne donc c'est assez dur mais j'ai envie de te faire plaisir et puis tu as besoin d'un chez toi. Mais je ne compte pas te l'offrir pour rien bien sûr ! Je te demanderai un loyer comme ca tu ne pourras pas te dire que je te fais la charité.

Hermione sourit, c'était étonnant que son pire ennemi la connaisse si bien. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé à part pour s'insulter certes il s'était rapproché pendant ces quelques semaines mais quand même…

- Merci Drago…

Hermione le serra dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir mais elle en avait besoin. Ce contact avec un nouvel ami lui faisait du bien. Sans lui et sans ses amis, elle n'aurait jamais su s'en remettre. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en était pas encore remise mais voilà il faut qu'elle continue d'avance, c'était vital…


	7. Chapitre 7: Une belle surprise

_Bonjours à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai été déçue de ne pas avoir un peu d'avis pour mon chapitre précédent mais je la continuerais jusqu'au bout! J'espère que la suite vous plaira et la suite arriva très bientot! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) _

_MandragoMalfoy_

_**Chapitre 7: Belle Surprise**_

Hermione était dans sa nouvelle demeure, c'était un appartement assez coquet et plein de douceur mais il manque certaine chose pour qu'Hermione se sente vraiment chez elle. Elle installa plusieurs photo dont certaine avec ses parents, ses amis et d'elle. Elle ne mit pas de photo qui lui rappelait Ron, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonné tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. La pire chose s'était son enfant. En y repensant, une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Allait-elle enfin s'en remettre ? Rien ne peut effacer la perte d'un enfant même si il était aussi petit qu'un têtard, elle l'aimait déjà.

Elle secoua la tête et chasse ainsi ces idées qui la faisait trop souffrir, elle prit une photo avec ses parents. Ses parents aussi lui manquaient terriblement mais hélas il n'existait aucun remède contre le sort Oubliette. A l'époque, elle avait fait ca pour le bien pour qu'il ne souffre pas au cas ou il lui arrivait quelque chose mais maintenant elle regrettait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle décida de s'installe sur le canapé et de lire un livre pour essayé de se distraire. Elle prit le premier livre qui était à sa disposition. « L'histoire de Poudlard »

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas des petits coups à la porte. Une tornade rousse fit irruption dans son nouveau salon.

- Mione ! Je me suis inquiétée, ça va faire 10 minutes que je frappe à ta porte !

Hermione regarda son amie angoissée.

- Je suis désolée, Gin. J'étais en train de lire et je me rappelais certaine aventure qui nous sont arrivés à Poudlard.

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra fort. Et c'est là qu'elle eut une idée. Elle devait absolument parlée avec MacGonagall mais d'abord elle devait s'occupé de sa Hermione.

- Allez, Mione. Shopping !

- Ginny, je ne peux pas. Je suis encore en congé maladie et je ne peux pas me permettre d'allez me promené comme ça sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Oh allez, Mione. Et je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione regarda Ginny avec un regard interrogatif. Par merlin à quoi avait encore pensé sa meilleure amie.

- Bon d'accord…

Hermione avait décidé de faire des efforts pour ses amis. Elle voulait vraiment reprendre sa vie dû mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle prit son sac à main et elles partirent jusqu'au ministère de la magie.

- Tu m'attend ici, et tu ne bouge pas.

- D'accord, Gin.

Hermione attendi Ginny près de la fontaine. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici aussi. La pire fontaine qu'elle avait pu voir c'était celle que Voldemort avait installé, elle était contente que maintenant l'ancienne soit remise à sa place.

- Hermione…

Elle sentit une sueur perlé à son front, elle reconnaitrait cette voix n'importe où et c'était vraiment pas le moment, elle ne pouvait pas…

Cependant, elle était une Gryffondor, elle allait l'affronté maintenant ! Elle se retourna doucement et tombé nez à nez avec Ron ! Il osait venir lui parlé, la rage monta chez Hermione à la vitesse grand V.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ronald !

- Je tiens vraiment à m'excuse pour tout…

Ron regardait ses pieds et était rouge. D'habitude Hermione aurait craqué mais là c'était pas la même chose ! Elle avait perdu son enfant à cause de lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que des simples excuses vont tout effacé ! T'es un abruti Ronald ! J'ai perdu mon enfant à cause de toi, et toi tu viens t'excuse. Enfin au moins tu es content n'est ce pas ! Tu va pouvoir te marié et vivre ta vie avec Brown et y aura pas un enfant de ton ex ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti Ronald Weasley, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu tombé amoureuse de toi !

Hermione pleurait à présent, comment accepté tout ça, non ce n'était pas possible. Sous la colère, elle mit une belle giffle à son ex et parti dans la direction ou Ginny était parti quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Hermione attend !

- Non Ron ! Laisse-moi tranquille, toi et ta Brown soyez heureux ! Moi je ne veux plus rien savoir d'un tueur d'enfant.

Tout les personnes se trouvant à proximité regardait la scène discrètement enfin ils pensaient être discret !

- Et vous retournez à vos affaires ! Hermione avait plus hurlé que parlez normalement

Ginny apparut devant sa meilleure amie avec un vieux journal. Quand elle vit Ron derrière sa meilleure amie, elle s'énerva.

- Ronald ! Laisse-la tranquille maintenant. Tu en as déjà assez fait ! Je dois supporte tout ça parce que tu es mon frère mais si tu ose revenir voir Mione, je te jure que j'en parle à maman !

Ron s'éloigna les épaules basse. Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras et la traîna jusqu'à la salle des portoloin.

- Je suppose que tu n'a plus envie d'allez promené ? Ginny avait posé cette question avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, si elle avait su elle n'aurai jamais enmené Hermione ici…

- C'est bon Gin ! On y va quand même. Je ne vais pas le laisse me gâché ma journée !

Hermione prit le portoloin dans ses mains avec Ginny et elles sentirent un crochet les attrapé par le nombril et elles atterirent dans un endroit qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

- Paris ! Oh Ginny !

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux ! Paris, elle avait tellement rêvé d'y revenir. Ginny était contente d'elle, elle avait rendu cette petite étincelles dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. Tu devras remercier Harry et Drago sans eux on n'aurait pas su y venir aussi vite et sans cette bourses remplit de Gallion !

- Oooooh, je les remercierai dés qu'on sera rentré. D'ailleurs demain on soupe chez moi ! On va faire une pendaison de crémaillère.

- Une pendaison de quoi ?

C'est vrai que chez les sorciers, ils ne connaissaient pas cette tradition moldu qui consiste à faire la fête pour un emménagement.

- On fait juste une petite fête pour fête mon emménagement.

- C'est une super idée !

Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers les boutiques. Paris, la ville des amoureux, de la mode et du shopping !

La journée passa très vite pour Hermione, elle avait réussi à passé tout l'après midi sans penser à Ron et son bébé perdu ! Un exploit pour elle, elle était fière d'elle.

Après une journée qui avait passé beaucoup trop vite pour Hermione et Ginny, elles retournèrent à Londre. Le soleil commençait déjà à se couché et elles décidèrent de rentré chacune chez elles avec leur achats. Ginny prit la direction du Ministère afin de rejoindre son mari tant qu'à Hermione elle partit dans son appartement seule…

Elle dépose ses achats au pied de son lit et commença à les déballés. Elle s'était offert plusieurs robes, des jeans et des robes. Ginny avait choisit la plupart des choses qu'Hermione avait mais elle devait avoué que tout était sublime et faisait au moins fille.

Elle avait vraiment envie d'un câlin et de tendresse. Elle pensait qu'elle devrait peut être essayé de rencontré quelqu'un après tout elle était une femme et avait besoin d'affection…

On toqua à la porte et s'empressa d'allez ouvrir. Elle sauta au cou de l'arrivant qui n'était personne d'autre que Drago !

- Oh merci ! Cette journée était magnifique.

Drago avait été surpris de la réaction de Hermione mais était content de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras ! Avec un peu de chance, son plan allait allez plus vite qu'il le pensait. Et puis même si il faisait ça pour une certaine raison il s'attachait réellement à la jeune fille.

- De rien ma belle ! C'était avec plaisir.

- Je rêve ou le grand Drago Malfoy vient de m'appelé ma belle !

Hermione rigola sincère pour la première fois depuis quelque temps déjà !

- Oh tu veux te souvenir du bon vieux temps, miss-je-sais-tout !

- Fouine !

- Dent de castor !

- Mangemort !

Ils se mirent à rire en repensant à tout ce qui s'étaient passé à Poudlard.

- Allez montre moi tes achats ! M'as-tu ruiné ?

- Oh ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais ! C'est Ginny qui a presque tout choisit.

Elle fit à Drago un petit défilé improvisé pour Drago qui applaudissait et la sifflait à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans une nouvelle tenue. Elle était resplendissante malgré la perte qu'elle avait subit elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Après tout, elle était Hermione Jane Granger !

- Alors comment trouves-tu ma nouvelle garde robe ? Demanda t elle.

- Magnifique mais il manque quelque chose.

Drago se leva et prit quelque chose dans sa poche s'approcha de Hermione et ouvrit un petit écrin qui contenait un pendentif.

Hermione prit le pendentif dans ses mains, il représentait un lion et un serpent entrelacé.

- Il est magnifique Drago ! Merci

Elle remit le pendentif dans ses mains et souleva ses cheveux afin que Drago lui attache. Drago effleura la peau de Hermione et elle frissonna à ce contact. Elle se mit face à Drago et plongea son regard noisette dans le bleu océan de Drago.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celui de Drago, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Drago. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais ils furent interrompu par une personne qui frappait à la porte. Hermione était toute rouge, Drago lui sourit et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir son meilleur ami derrière la porte.

- Blaise ? dit il étonné

- Et ben oui, on devait allez boire un verre non ?

- Comment sais tu que je suis ici ?

Blaise regardait son meilleur ami avec intention. Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione était retournée et fixait le mur.

Hermione essayait de se remettre de se moment qu'elle venu de partager avec son ex pire ennemi. Certes Drago avait changé mais de passe à ami à petit copain, c'était peut être pas le bon moment. Surtout avec Ron et le bébé…

- J'ai pensé que vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi, tu étais sûrement chez miss Granger. Répondit Blaise.

- Oui, tu as bien fait. Je fais les présentations officielles. Hermione…

Hermione se retourna lentement en espérant que Drago et Blaise ne remarque pas sa gêne. Elle sourit au meilleur ami de Drago en essayant de ne plus pensé à tout ce qui s'était passé avec eux.

- Bonjour Blaise ! Je pense qu'on devrait directement s'appelé par nos prénoms si cela ne te dérange pas. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui bien sûr. Et puis nous nous connaissons quand même un peu. Malgré certaine chose qui ont hélas mal tourné…

- C'est du passé maintenant n'est ce pas ? Répondit-elle.

- Oui ! Alors tu te joins à nous pour notre petite soirée. Demanda Blaise

Drago regarda l'échange sans rien dire. Il espérait qu'Hermione vienne avec mais en même temps il préférait qu'elle reste ici pour qu'il puisse parler avec son meilleur ami.

Hermione réflechissait très vite. Que devait elle faire ? Les laissés seuls ou allez avec pour ne pas resté seule et continue sur sa lancé pour essayé d'oublie ?

- J'en serais très heureuse mais je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez… Répondit-elle.

- Mais tu nous dérange pas, Mione. Dit Drago.

- Bon très bien ! J'vais juste allez me changé, on se retouve dans 15 minutes chez toi ?

- D'accord Mione, tu viens Blaise.

Drago et Blaise se rendirent dans l'appartement de Drago. Ils pourraient ainsi discuté avant d'allez boire leurs verres à trois.

- Alors mon ami ca avance ton plan pour la séduire ? Dit Blaise

- Je ne suis plus trop à l'aise avec cette idée…

- Quoi ? Commencerais-tu à avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

- Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je commence à l'apprécie et pour le moment elle est fragile alors ca serait trop simple…

- Mais oui ! Les excuses bidons ! ton plans c'était quand même de la séduire, te marier et ainsi de blanchir le nom des Malfoys non ?

- C'est bien ça mais…

- Mais quoi Drago ? tu te défiles c'est ça ? Et puis qu'est ce qui peux t'arrêté ? Elle est pas désagréable à regarder et est intelligente. Elle fera une bonne Lady Malfoy.

Drago soupira et regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais tout ça ! Tu n'a pas besoin de me le dire d'accord ! Ce plan était nul, je veux pas lui faire du mal, elle a déjà eu assez ! Je le ferais seulement si je suis sûr de le vouloir…

- Comme tu veux ! Mais dépêche toi, si non ca sera un mariage avec Parkinson…

- Pas besoin de me le rappelé, mère me l'a déjà assez rappelé comme ça !

Leurs discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivé de Hermione. Elle avait toujours le pendentif au tour du cou, elle portait une belle petit robe noir dos nu avec un petit décolté et des ballerines noires. Un léger maquillage la rendait encore plus belle si cela était possible. Drago et Blaise la regardait approché et tout deux était d'accord, Sang de Bourbe ou pas Hermione était à tombé.

Hermione était mal à l'aise de voir qu'elle faisait de l'effet à deux de ses anciens ennemi qui ne l'avait jamais regarde comme ça. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe mais plus maintenant, c'était avant tout ça et elle en était heureuse. Drago était un être gentil et attentionné mais était il vraiment sincère après tout c'était quand même un Malfoy. Hermione ne voulait plus pensé à tout ça alors elle décida de passé une excellente soirée avec ses nouveaux amis et d'oublié le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé…


	8. Chapitre 8: Une soirée mouvementée

_Bonjours à tous! _

_Voiçi mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à ceux qui me suive et à ceux qui me laisse leur avis j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le site à comprendre comment je dois faire mais je vais bien finir par m'adapte totalement! Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour vos encouragements! Je laisse place à ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plairat! _

_A bientot _

_Mandragora Malfoy_

_**Chapitre 8 : Une soirée mouvementée.**_

Blaise et Drago emmenèrent Hermione dans une sorte de Discothèque mais appeler Bar à Cocktails Magique. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans se genre de bar, il y avait des sièges en bamboo partout avec des tables basses une piste de danse et tu sables partout sur le sol. Le mur du fond était un grand tableau représentant les Caraïbes, Hermione se mit à pense qu'un jour peut être elle pourrait y allez.

Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la piste de danse et commandèrent un cocktail. Hermione prit un cocktail de fruit exotique et les garçons prirent un cocktail dis « Spécial ».

Hermione regardait tout au tour d'elle, ils n'y avaient que des jeunes de leur âge qui buvaient un cocktail, rigolaient entre amis et dansaient. Elle voulait s'amuse ce soir essayé de plus penser à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le baiser avec Drago n'aurait pas du se produire c'était un ami et ils ne devaient pas se mettre ensemble surtout que c'était Drago Malfoy même si il avait changé il ne fallait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Elle remarqua un jeune homme installe seul au bar qui regardaient dans les directions. Il était noir de cheveux, grand et musclé. Hermione n'aimait pas trop regardez les garçons mais la, elle avait décidé de s'amuser ! Et pourquoi faire une nouvelle rencontre intéressante. Bon c'était pas son genre de faire ça mais elle voulait se venger quelque peu, Ron couchait bien avec Lavande maintenant alors pour quoi elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser ?

- Hermione, t'es toujours avec nous ?

Elle regarda celui qui l'avait coupé dans ses réflexions et croisa son regard bleu azure.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit-elle.

- C'est une idée ou toi, la Hermione Granger matte un mec ! Dit Blaise

- N'importe quoi !

Les joues de Hermione s'empourprèrent et les deux amis se mirent à rire.

- Attends Drago, elle matait réellement. On devrait peut être la faire sortir avant qu'elle ne se jette sur James, non ? Dis Blaise

- Non, j'ai une autre idée. Répondit Drago avec un sourire machiavélique.

Alors comme ça elle l'embrassait et une heure plus tard elle voulait déjà se jeté sur un autre. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre du fameux James. Ils vinrent se réinstallé à la table avec Blaise et Hermione. James se mit à la gauche de Hermione.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle James et toi tu es ?

- Euh, Hermione… Mais tout le monde m'appelle Mione. Répondit elle.

- Ou bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ajouta Drago.

Il souriait et espérait bien faire tout pour qu'il ne la drague pas. Après tout, il devait se mettre avec Hermione et pas un autre. Non ! Il devait se marier avec elle pour redonné la gloire au Malfoy pas de sentiments rien donc si elle voulait s'amuse et bien qu'elle s'amuse !

Drago regarda Hermione et James faire connaissance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait de la jalousie. Après tout il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle enfin il commençait à en avoir mais beaucoup d'amitié enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait…

- Ca va Drago ?

C'était Blaise qui avait vu les étincelles dans les yeux de Drago et avait décidé d'interrompre c'est pensée.

- Oui ! Bon on fait quoi ? Il posa la question à tout ceux qui était au tour de la table.

- Et si on dansait et qu'on reprenait un cocktail, ils sont super bon ! Proposa Hermione

- Bon idée. Dit James en souriant.

Drago voyait déjà ce qu'il allait se passé. James allait tout faire pour mettre Hermione dans son lit et la jetée c'était habituel. Drago réfléchissait rapidement à ce qu'il devait répondre mais en voyant le regarde suppliant de Hermione, il ne put résister.

- Allez adjuger ! Répondit Drago. Mais James est ce que je pourrais te parlé une seconde en privé ?

- Oui bien sûr. Jolie demoiselle je reviens ! dit James en souriant à Hermione

Hermione rougit à une vitesse folle. Elle saisit son verre et sirotât tranquillement le reste de son cocktail. Hermione et Blaise parlèrent ensemble le temps que les deux autres reviennent.

Drago emmena James à l'écart et lui parla pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Quand ils se réinstallèrent à leur table mais il y avait comme une tension maintenant. Blaise sentit le mal à l'aise et essaya de remettre la bonne humeur.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais pourquoi on irai pas sur la piste !

- Allez y ! Moi je reste ici, j'aimerai voir si je ne trouverais pas une jolie demoiselle avec qui parlé. Répondit Drago.

Hermione le prit mal mais après tout elle, elle n'était pas en train de s'amuse avec James ? Et puis il n'était pas ensemble alors elle décida de ne plus y faire attention. James lui tendit sa main et elle l'attrapa rapidement.

Blaise, James et Hermione se mirent alors à se déhanché sur le rythme de la musique. Drago les regardait et se décida de cherche une fille à se mettre sous la dent après tout si Hermione se faisait avoir tant pis pour elle !

Hermione s'amusait bien ! Blaise avait faire la rencontre d'une jolie blonde et était parti à sa suite 1 heure plus tard. Drago, quant à lui avait disparut mais cela n'inquièta nullement James et Hermione qui se rapprochait en dansant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle avait envie de James.

- Et si on allait dans un endroit plus tranquille ma belle ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas !

Hermione rougit, elle ne se reconnaissait pas mais bon après tout c'est elle qui voulait changé alors c'est bon et puis elle n'avait connu que Ron et elle voulait que ça change.

- On va où ? Demanda t elle.

- Ben soit on va chez toi soit chez moi ?

- Je préfère qu'on aille chez moi.

James sourit et suivit Hermione jusqu'à son appartement en passant devant la porte de Drago, elle entendit des rires, sûrement une fille qui s'était encore faite avoir par se beau parleur.

Hermione secoua la tête et se dit qu'après tout elle faisait la même chose avec James. Elle ne voulait pas une histoire juste qu'on la prenne dans ses bras et qu'on lui donne de l'amour.

Ils rentrèrent dans son appartement et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda t elle.

- Avec plaisir. Un verre de Thé glacé si tu as.

Hermione alla chercher deux verres et une carafe remplit de thé.

- Ca te dit un bon massage ? Proposa James.

- Ca me ferait beaucoup de bien merci.

Hermione emmena James dans sa chambre sortit l'huile de massage « Merci Ginny », elle s'allongea en enlevant son haute et James se mit à la masser.

C'était merveilleux, il massait super bien. Hermione se sentait bien, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Si tout à l'heure en embrassant Drago elle s'était sentit bien.

« Stop ! Je ne dois pas pensé à lui. C'était une erreur et puis lui il s'amuse alors pourquoi pas moi. »

James commença à descendre un peu plus bas dans ses massages et commença à embrasser le dos d'Hermione. C'était si agréable James dégrafa son soutient gorge et lui massa les côtés de ses seins tout en continuant à l'embrasse dans la nuque. Hermione se retourna pour se mettre façe à James et se laissa allez. Après tout on ne vit qu'une fois.

Doucement, Hermione se sortit des bras de morphée. Sa nuit avait été courte mais ca lui faissait tellement plaisir d'avoir pu se laisse envahir par des nouvelles émotions. Elle s'étira de tout son long et gémit de plaisir. Elle se retourna sur le coté du lit où James se reposait mais il était pas là.

« Il est partit ! J'en reviens pas, il aurait au moins pu reste jusqu'au petit déjeune ! Oh et puis c'est mieux ainsi après tout ce n'était qu'un plan cul… » Pensa t elle.

Elle repensait à cette nuit qui avait été totalement différente de celle avec Ron. En repensant à lui, elle commença à broyer du noir.

« Oh par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Ron, ce corps n'est plus tiens… Mais bordel qu'est ce que j'ai ! Ron m'a trompé, il s'amuse bien avec sa lavande ! Et puis il m'a fait perdre mon bébé. Allez Hermione ressaisit toi ! »

Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver seule après une nuit pareil. Elle laissa coulé une larme en repensant à son bébé qu'elle ne verrait jamais grandir… Elle n'aurait plus jamais Ron à ses côtés…

Elle fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un bruit qui provenait du couloir. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible.

- Mais Drago, comment peux tu faire ça après la nuit qu'on a passé…

- Et j'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais de toi maintenant tu peux t'en allez !

Sa conquête d'un soir partit la tête basse et les yeux rouges. Drago lui se retourna et vit Hermione.

- Ca va ? Ta nuit c'est bien passé ?

Hermione rougit en pensant au mains de James parcourir son corps.

- Excellente et la tienne ?

- Bof ! Elle n'était pas vrai douée… James est toujours là ?

- Comment sais tu que c'était avec lui ?

- Je vous ai vu rentré chez toi !

Hermione se mit une gifle mental ! Mais oui, si elle l'avait vu lui aussi.

- Oui il est partit. Et c'est mieux ainsi… Murmura t elle

- Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir !

Drago sourit et s'approcha de Hermione. Il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura :

- Je vais cherche les croissants. Et il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qui sait passer hier soir.

Hermione détourna le regard et rentra chez elle pour préparer la table pendant que Drago allait leur cherché de quoi les rassasié.

Quand il arriva enfin après 10 minutes d'attente, il ne trouva pas tout de suite Hermione. Elle était dans la salle de bain et chantonnait…

Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur

Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Drago ressentait tout la douleur de Hermione ! Elle devait sûrement pensé à Ron et ça le rendait fou !

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort

« Calme toi Drago ! Ce n'est qu'une musique après tout… Mais si je veux qu'elle reprenne un peu de joie, il faut absolument qu'elle s'amuse et ce genre de musique ne l'aide pas… »

Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain alors que Drago était toujours debout avec le paquet de croissant à la main.

- Ah tu es là ! On va pouvoir mangé.

Hermione souriait mais était ce vraiment un sourire sincère. Drago fit semblant de rien et lui sourit à son tour.

- A table !

- J'ai une faim de loup !

Hermione se rua sur les croissants et en mordit un à plein dent. Drago sourit au moins elle mangeait c'est déjà bien.

- Alors Drago, tu voulais parlé de quoi exactement ?

Hermione avait pris son courage à deux mains afin d'abordé le sujet, après tout c'était une Gryffondor.

- De ce qui sait passé avant que Blaise nous interrompe…

- Ah

Hermione rougit en y repensant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai vraiment voulu t'embrassé comme ça mais maintenant je me dis que c'était une erreur ! Après tout, je te considère comme mon nouveau meilleur ami et ca serait bête de tout gâché.

Drago en resta bouché bée ! Tout son plan allait tombé à l'eau si ca continuait ainsi mais en même temps Hermione avait besoin de lui comme lui avait besoin d'elle.

- Je comprends même si je dois avouer que c'était merveilleux.

- Si c'était si merveilleux, pourquoi avoir courut dans les jupes d'une autre ?

- Je pourrais te posé la question.

Hermione rougit de nouveau, il avait raison. Elle ne s'était pas privé de draguer un autre alors que lui n'avait pas encore trouve sa conquête.

- Je voulais m'amuser et penser à autre chose. Après tous ce n'est qu'un simple baiser…

- Comme tu voudra, Mione. Je respecte tes choix !

- Ne crois pas que tu m'attire pas. Mais je préfère qu'on soit ami.

Drago se leva et partit. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard alors que Hermione n'avait pas bougé de place et les larmes coulait.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je… J'ai tout gâché à cause de ce baiser.

- Mais non, au moins on sait maintenant qu'on est amis.

Drago releva la tête d'Hermione et lui sourit. Il passa son doigt sur sa joue pour retirer les larmes qui y avait coulé.

- Je vais te laissé, je dois allez retrouvé ma mère au manoir.

- Ok, à plus tard.

Drago partit mais n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de laissé Hermione seule…

Hermione pleurait silenciseument elle repensait à sa nuit, elle s'était sentie vivante et découvrit d'autre sensation mais elle ne pouvait s'empêche de se trouve sale…

Du coté des Potter, Ginny et Harry était en plein discussion.

- Gin, c'est ton frère. Je lui en veux aussi de ce qu'il a fait à Mione. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonné mais il a besoin de nous aussi…

- Non Harry ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ! Et puis si lui et Lavande on une crise de ménage c'est bien fait pour lui !

Ginny était rouge de colère comme Harry pouvait lui demande d'accueillir son frère après tout ce qu'il a fait à Hermione !

- Chérie, on a pas le choix c'est ton frère… Ce n'est que pour quelque jour.

- Harry James Potter j'ai pris ma décision !

DING DONG.

Harry blêmit, il savait pertinemment qui avait sonné à la porte étant donné qu'il pensait que sa femme changerait vite d'avis.

Ginny partit ouvrit et en resta bouche bée. Devant elle, son frère avec ses valises.

- Bonjours gin'. Dit Ron timidement. Harry m'a dit que je pouvais venir passé quelque jours ici.

- Harry ! Cria Ginny

- Oui chérie… Murmura le concerné.

- Alors étant donné que c'est décidé et que je ne vais pas le renvoyé de là ou je viens malgré le faite que j'en ai très envie. Moi je vais chez Hermione !

Sur ce mots Ginny alla faire un sac de voyage et partit chez sa meilleure amie en laissant les deux amis ensemble.

- Je pensais que ma sœur était d'accord pour que je vienne.

- Ben disons que je pensais la faire changé d'avis. Enfin elle changera d'avis mais qu'on soit clair tout les deux. Je t'en veux pour Mione et je ne te pardonnerai pas facilement mais voilà tu as besoin d'aide toi aussi alors voilà…

- Merci Harry !


	9. Chapitre 9: Rechute

_**Chapitre 9 : Rechute **_

Ding Dong !

Hermione se releva de son canapé et alla ouvrit. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite a cette heure ci. Elle fût surprise et heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie devant elle.

- Gin' qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens m'incrusté chez toi si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non bien sûr entre.

Hermione s'écarta pour que Ginny puisse rentre. Ginny avait vraiment l'air énervée elle lâcha son sac sans grand ménagement près du fauteuil et se laissa tombé dans celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que mon mari est un gros idiot !

- Sans vouloir te vexe ce n'est pas nouveau. Rigola Hermione

Ginny lui lança un regard noir avant d'elle-même éclaté de rire.

- Bon allez explique ce qu'il a encore fait.

- Et ben… monsieur a décidé de venir en aide à mon idiot de frère ! Il lui a dit qu'il pouvait venir passer quelque jours à la maison étant donné que Lavande l'a foutu hors de son appartement. Et Harry ne m'a pas demande mon avis !

Hermione regardait Ginny qui était très énervée… Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, Ron lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais mais elle comprenait aussi que son meilleur ami lui vienne en aide. Après tout malgré tout ça il resterait toujours le trio inséparable mais Hermione ne pourrait plus supporter Ron. Leur lien a eux deux était terminé.

- Gin' n'en veut pas Harry. Il a cru bien faire et même si moi je le comprend , tu peux le comprendre non ? C'est aussi son meilleur ami !

- Mais…

- Non ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il m'a fait ! Mais voilà Harry et lui son ami et on doit accepté et toi, tu es sa sœur…

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas. Je peux reste ici quelque jours ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es la bienvenue…

Un bruit à la fenêtre attirèrent leur attention un hibou venait d'arrivé et attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Hermione se leva mais le courrier était destinée à Ginny. Le hibou se déposa devant Ginny et elle lui décrocha la lettre qui était au sceau de Poudlard. Elle sourit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait demandé à la nouvelle directrice et fût heureuse de voir la réponse de celle-ci.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Tu es bien trop curieuse tu le découvrira bien assez tôt !

Hermione fit une moue, c'est vrai elle n'aimait pas de ne pas savoir mais quand même c'était normal.

- Tu sais que tu ressemble vraiment à un chien battue avec ses têtes ! Mais je ne te dirais rien.

- Bon très bien ! Viens je vais te montré ta chambre.

Ginny se leva et suivit Hermione jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Elle était simple et colorée, la chaleur qui émanait de cette chambre lui fit du bien. Hermione sembla dans ses pensées encore.

- Hermione, ça va ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et fit un sourire à sa meilleure amie. Décidément rien ne pouvait lui échappée.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon je vais faire semblant de te croire. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

Une personne toqua à la porte avant que Hermione n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Elle partit en courant jusqu'à sa porte Ginny sur ses talons.

- Hermione Jolie !

- James !

Hermione était blanche, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait revenir ce soir chez elle ! « Et Ginny qui n'est au courant de rien, oh Merlin, aidez moi. » pensa t elle très fort. Elle reprit la parole très vite en essayant de repoussé Ginny qui voulait voir le visage du jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être recommencé la soirée comme hier ?

- Non ! Je te l'ai dit c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout.

James était rouge de colère, jamais une femme de c'était refusé à lui d'habitude c'était lui qui jettait quand il en avait marre.

- Très bien ! Mais ne vient plus pleurer auprès de moi pour ravoir du plaisir n'est ce pas !

- Tu t'y crois un peu trop !

- Hum Hum…

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny qui la regardait d'un regard interrogatif. Mais ce n'était pas Ginny qui les avait interrompue, non, c'était Drago.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago

- Oh rien, je viens de jeter James et il n'apprécie pas ! Répondi Hermione

- Ah bon ? Alors James qu'est ce que ca fait ? Toi qui fait pleurer tout les femmes après obtenu ce que tu veux d'elle. Dit Drago en regardant James d'un air moqueur.

James était rouge de colère, non seulement il se fait jete et en plus ce sale petit arrogant venait se moqué de lui.

- Et toi comment va Pansy ?

Drago blémit mais reprit très vite constance.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ? Et puis Pansy n'est pas d'actualité ici alors dégage !

James partit tout en murmurant :

- C'est pas fini !

Drago regarda Hermione et vit Ginny derière elle.

- Ah Ginny ! Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi de même Drago !

Ils se firent la bise et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Hermione consentit enfin à bouger et partit rejoindre ses amis sur le canapé.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? J'ai de la bièreaubeurre, de l'eau et du jus de citrouille.

- Je veux bien une bièreaubeurre, merci. Répondit Ginny

- Pareil pour moi, s'il te plaît. Dit Drago

Hermione partit avec les sourires jusqu'à la cuisine mais un lettre sur le comptoir lui attira son intention.

Elle l'a prit et la lue.

Bonjour Granger !

Alors je suppose que tu dois être content que Ronald m'ai laissé tombé ! Et qu'il est sûrement avec toi mais sache que je le récupèré et de plus je suis enceinte. Tant dis que toi tu n'a pas cette chance n'est ce pas ? J'espère vraiment que tu es aussi malheureuse que possible pense un peu à cet enfant qui ne verra jamais le jour !

A Dieu

Lavande Brown (Futur Weasley)

P.S. : Je suis sûr que Ron va revenir avant même que tu puisses dire hibou !

Hermione blêmit et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien put faire. Drago qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir Hermione était venu la cherché dans la cuisine, il l'a trouva en train de pleurer sur sa chaise. Et tremblait de partout.

- Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione n'était pas capable de lui répondre et lui tendit la lettre pour qu'il comprenne. Drago était encore plus blanc que d'habitude après la lecture de la lettre.

- Ginny ! Vient s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Quand elle vit Hermione elle courut la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras.

- On dirait que l'idiote petite copine de ton frère soit vraiment un Troll ! Pour resté poli.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça Drago ?

- Tiens voilà la lettre. Surveille Hermione, moi j'ai quelque chose à réglé. Je suppose qu'il est chez toi ?

- Oui…

Sur ces mots Drago transplanat.

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'en mena dans sa chambre. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Allez, Mione ça va allez. Tu ne dois prendre compte de ce que cette gourde peut dire. Tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle…

- Oh Gin' pourquoi quand je commence tout doucement à me remettre un minimum, on me gâche tout…

- Allez Mione, tu trouveras le bon… Et puis j'ai une surprise pour toi demain et tu n'a pas le choix.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir…

- Ah non ! On ira à ma surprise et puis c'est tout. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais il faut qu'on y aille.

- Bon très bien…

Hermione finit par s'endormir pendant que Ginny lui caressait les cheveux.

Pendant ce temps là chez les Potter, une discussion des plus animé se déroulait.

- J'espère que tu es fière de toi Weasley ! Hermione est encore plus mal qu'avant à cause de ton idiote de petite copine ! Maintenant tu va nous laisse tranquille et retourné prés de ta vipère !

- Drago, calme-toi. Qu'est ce qui sait passer ?

Drago détourna son regard du rouquin qui tentait de se faire tout petit et de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il vit le regard d'Harry si calme et qui réfléchissait quand même à toute allure.

- Ce qui se passe ? C'est que Brown a envoyé un hibou à Hermione en expliquant qu'elle était enceinte et que Ron allait lui revenir et qu'elle était, en bref, contente que Hermione ne connaisse jamais le visage de son fils !

- Quoi ?! Hurla Ron et Harry en même temps.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Maintenant Hermione est effondrée grâce à ca. Elle, qui commençait tout doucement à s'en remettre mais non il a fallut que cette imbécile de troll lui fasse revivre ça !

- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte… Répondit Ron dans une tentative pitoyable de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'espère pour elle que Hermione s'en remettra si non, je jure sur Merlin qui je vais la tuer !

Ron devint blanc comme un linge. Il était vraiment mal pour Hermione mais ne comprenait pas Lavande. C'était elle qui l'avait foutu dehors après tout. C'est à ce moment qu'il se décida. Il regarda Harry avec un air déterminé et déclara :

- Je dois partir ! J'ai des comptes à règles là.

Harry fit un signe de tête qui se voulait affirmatif et regarda son ami partir.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Si tu as un bon Whisky Pur Feu ce n'est pas de refus.

Harry revient quelque minute plus tard avec deux verres et s'installa sur le deuxième canapé.

- Il va falloir qu'on remonte le moral à Hermione maintenant, cette pimbêche à tout gâché ! S'exclama Drago.

- Je sais. Ma femme lui réserve déjà une belle surprise pour demain d'ailleurs on ne devrait pas tard à avoir…

Mais Harry fut interrompu par un hibou qui lui apportait un courir de MacGonagall. Harry se leva et prit la lettre avec le sourire.

Messieurs Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informé que vous êtes cordialement invité à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard demain à 20h00 précise. Suite à un courrier reçu par Madame Potter nous allons organiser un bal pour Miss Granger avec certains anciens. Nous ne pouvons hélas faire venir Monsieur Ronald Weasley ainsi que Miss Brown. Nous espérons vous voir demain.

Cordialement.

Minerva MacGonagall

Directrice de Poudlard.

Drago regardait Harry stupéfait. Comment Ginny avait pu organiser tout ça pour Hermione, puis une sourit vint étirer le visage de Drago.

- Ta femme est vraiment un phénomène Harry.

- Je sais. Elle n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre mais en même temps Gin' ferait n'importe quoi pour Hermione.

La soirée se passa mieux après ça. Harry et Drago burent encore un verre et Drago décida de rentré.

Drago rentra dans l'appartement de Hermione et trouva Ginny installée sur le canapé.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Hermione s'est calmée ?

- Oui ça va. Elle dort profondément. Je pense que ça va allez…

- Très bien. Et je te tire mon chapeau pour le bal.

- Merci. N'oublie d'allez t'achète un costume maintenant il va falloir convaincre Hermione.

- On y arrivera. Bon je vais te laisse, je vais allez dormir. Et toi essaye d'en faire au tant. Bonne nuit

- Merci et bonne nuit.

Ginny alla se couché et trouva très rapidement le sommeil, quand à Drago il réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Hermione…


	10. Chapitre 10: Merveilleuse surprise

_Bonsoir à tous! _

_Merci encore pour gentil review. Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. J'avance lentement mais surement. N'hésitez pas à me laisse votre avis ca fait toujours plaisir qu'il soit possitif ou négatif. _

_Bonne Lecture. ^^_

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Merveilleuse surprise._**

Ce matin-là, Hermione se leva tôt. Elle voulait profitée de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui prépara un déjeune digne de Molly Weasley avec des saucisses, des œufs brouillés, des toasts et encore plein de bonne chance à manger (euh désolé j'avoue je suis au régime et j'ai envie de tout ça lol).

Ginny fût réveillée par une bonne odeur de café et de saucisse. Elle mit sa robe de chambre et courut jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Bonjour Mione ! Tu as bien dormi ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui très bien et toi ?

- Oui, merci ! mmmh ça à l'air bon tout ça.

- Je t'en prie installe-toi. Dit Hermione en lui présentant le plat de saucisse.

- Merci.

Elles s'installèrent à table afin de commencer à manger, Hermione était toujours pensive à ce que si c'était passé la veille mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait absolument se changé les idées.

- Gin' ca te dis une matinée shoping ?

Ginny eut un sourire éblouissant. Hermione l'aidait bien dans sa tâche pour sa surprise.

- Oh mais avec plaisir, Mione !

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard après avoir pris un déjeuné copieux et elles se préparèrent et qu'elles se mirent en route. Hermione avait décidé d'allez du coté moldu pour changé et montre à sa meilleure amie que les moldus avait des beaux vêtements et dans des prix raisonnables.

Ginny réfléchissait comment allait elle faire pour que sa meilleure amie achète une robe de bal sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Elle avait réfléchis presque toute la première heure de la séance shoping si bien que Hermione la coupa dans ses pensées.

- Ginny ! Ou es tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je suis désolée Mione. Je pensais à Harry. Ginny rougit en mentant de la sorte mais elle devait tout caché à sa meilleure amie. Dis ca te dirait de sortir ce soir ?

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, c'est vrai que ça lui ferait du bien de se changé les idées et de voir des gens mais ou sa meilleure amie allait elle l'amenée ?

- D'accord, mais ou comptes tu m'en mené ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop encore.

C'est là que Ginny vit la boutique dont il avait besoin ! Elle entraîna de force Hermione qui finit par se laissé trainer.

Ginny regardait tout les robes qui était dans le magasin et la elle vit la robe parfaite pour Hermione mais elle ne l'achètera jamais… C'est là qu'elle eut l'idée du siècle. Elle allait demandé à Drago de venir la chercher !

Alors que Hermione faisait le tour de la boutique de son côté, Ginny se précipita sur une vendeuse.

- Mademoiselle ! J'aimerai que vous mettiez cette robe de côté ainsi que celle-ci, un jeune homme du nom de Malfoy viendra la cherché début d'après midi.

La vendeuse regarda Ginny de la tête au pied. Elle pinça les lèvres et répondit.

- Si vous savez mettre un acompte c'est d'accord.

Ginny lui donna 50 euro et partit rejoindre Hermione afin de la faire sortir.

- Viens, Mione. Si on allait se faire ponponer ?

- Encore ?

- Mais oui ! Une séance manucure et coiffure.

- Bon d'accord. Mais si on allait d'abord dîner ?

- Ok.

Elles prirent un sandwich et partirent vers le chemin de Traverse. Ginny s'éclipsa quelques minutes afin d'envoyer un hibou à Drago. Quant elle revint Hermione était installé sur une terrasse et buvait un jus de citrouille frais. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud à Londre c'était des moments rares qui rendaient de bonne humeur tout les Londoniens.

La journée passa bien trop vite pour Hermione mais elle devait avouée qu'elle était contente de pouvoir rentré chez elle. Elle avait qu'une envie prendre une bonne douche fraîche.

Elles croisèrent Drago sur le palier qui était charger de paquet. Ginny le regardait d'un air inquiet. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant de s'esclamer.

- Whaouw les filles ! Vous êtes magnifique ! Alors qu'allez vous faire de beau ce soir ?

- Nous sortons ! s'esclama Ginny. Entre fille.

- Et du calme, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais vous accompagné. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Hermione n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle haussa les épaules et rentra chez elle.

- Tu compte me dire ou on vat ce soir ?

- Non, c'est une surprise mais tu devrais te dépêche.

- On part à quel heure ?

- A 20h précise.

- Quoi ?! Mais ca me laisse que deux heure… Et on a même pas souper.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Je vais nous préparé quelque chose vite fait pendant que tu te prépare. Et après j'irai me prépare.

Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle se posta devant sa garde et l'étudia longuement. Après quelques hésitations, elle prit une petite robe blanche et des ballerines. Elle partit rejoindre Ginny qui l'attendait avec une assiette remplie de sandwich.

- Whaou, Mione, tu es superbe ! S'exclamât Ginny

- Merci gin. Rougit Hermione

- Bon allez maintenant, mange ! Moi je vais me prépare il ne reste qu'une une heure avant de se mettre en route.

Hermione se mit à mange avec appétit. Quand elle eut finit, elle s'installa sur le canapé et attendit. Elle pensa à tout sa vie qui pour l'instant était bien triste et dure. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle repensa à sa relation avec Ron et au bébé. Comment allait elle faire pour continuer de vivre normalement avec ça… C'était imposable pour elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compté mais maintenant elle devait aussi oublié et passé la page. Ca fait quand même 3 mois qu'elle avait perdu son bébé, elle le cachait à tout le monde mais ça la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et s'essuya d'un geste vif les quelques larmes qui avait coulé. Elle se tourna vers Ginny et ne comprenait absolument pas la tenue de sa meilleure amie.

- Euh Gin' tu es au courent qu'on sort ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

- Ben je sais pas un jeans et un simple t shirt c'est peut être un peu trop simple non ?

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air despéree.

- Hermione, je te signale que moi j'ai quelqu'un. Je ne vais pas draguer ! Allez on y va.

- Bon on va où ?

- Bien essayé mais tu ne saura rien avant qu'on y soit c'est comme ça. D'ailleur tu va mettre ça sur tes jolies yeux.

Ginny lui tendit un foulard noir. Hermione la regarda bizarrement.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Hermione Jane Granger maintenant tu met ça et on y va.

Hermione prit le foulard et commença à rouspétée en le maintenant. Quand ce fût chose faite Ginny commença à faire des grimaces à sa meilleure amie pour voir si elle ne trichait pas. Bon il était maintenant 19h40, il fallait qu'elles se mettent en route afin d'avoir le temps qu'elle se change une fois là bas.

Ginny prit le bras d'Hermione et transplana devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard. Ginny revoyait enfin ca deuxième maison, l'école était calme. Ce n'était pas étonnant en plein mois d'août.

- Bon je peux retirer le foulard maintenant ?

- Non pas question ! Tu dois encore attendre. Allez suis-moi.

- Euh je veux bien ! Mais je n'y vois rien.

Ginny lui attrapa le bras et marcha énergiquement vers Poudlard. Elle fût soulagé quand elle arriva enfin devant les grandes portes. Hermione avait été infernal pendant le trajet, elle posait des question sur tout, c'en était énervant.

Elle vit Drago tout près de l'entrée et se précipita sur lui afin d'avoir leur tenues.

- Merci, Drago.

- De rien. Soufflat il.

Elle attrapa de nouveau Hermione par le bras et se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide.

- Bon, Mione. C'est une surprise pour toi tu va devoir me faire confiance, je vais t'enfiler une autre tenue.

- Bon très bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix !

- Exactement.

Ginny enfila sa propre robe et enfila la sienne à Hermione. Ginny prit Hermione par le bras et se précipita vers la grande salle. De ce qu'elle pouvait entendre tout le monde avait répondu présent.

Quand elle vit Harry et Drago cote à cote en train de parler et de rire ensemble ça lui réchauffa le cœur si seulement sa meilleure amie pouvait tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme Drago. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait c'est un homme bien maintenant.

Drago se retourna et les virent arrivée. Il en eut le souffle coupé en voyant Hermione arrivé avec un bandeau sur les yeux, une belle robe rose nacré en satin qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était à coupé le souffle.

Ginny se posta devant les deux garçons et retira enfin le bandeau des yeux d'Hermione. Il fallut quelques minutes à Hermione pour réaliser où elle était. Elle se tourna vers ses trois amis avec un sourire.

- Oooh Ginny ! Merci…

- Mais de rien. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Bon bien sûr mon cavalier est Harry et le tiens c'est Drago.

L'intéressé lui prit la main et la tourna vers lui.

- Hermione veux tu être ma cavalière ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire et des étincelles plein les yeux.

- Avec plaisir. Comment résisté à ses yeux. Et elle éclatât de rire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à décroche ses yeux du regard de Drago. Il était tellement beau dans son costume noir, comment résisté à lui. « Non, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas ! C'est un ami et puis tu le feras souffrir tu n'es pas prête maintenant. – Mais il est si attirant… »

- Bonsoir les anciens ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir à Poudlard ! Nous sommes ici ce soir pour célébrée une personne important pour nous. Miss Hermione Jane Granger !

Tout les monde applaudit et se tourna vers Hermione. Hermione avait rougit en apprenant tout ce que sa meilleure amie avait du faire pour réunir tout le monde et organisé ça pour elle. Elle marcha jusqu'au professeur MacGonagall et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci…

- Avec plaisir, Miss. Bon, nous allons maintenant rentré dans la grande salle !


	11. Chapitre 11: Le Bal

_Bonsoir à tous! _

_Voiçi un nouveau chapitre de ma fic :), j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ^^. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suive et qui me laisse des Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. _

_Enfin je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre, une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir... _

_Bizouille ^^_

_MandragoraMalfoy_

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Le bal._**

Hermione était ébahit par tout les efforts que ses meilleurs amis faisaient pour elle. Elle se contempla dans un miroir et se trouvait magnifique. Elle portait une robe rose nacré qui lui arrivé au genou et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, il y avait un petit decolté et son dos était nu. Heureusement qu'elle s'était bien maquillé et coiffé. Ginny lui avait même apporté une paire d'escarpin blanc et un magnique collier en or blanc avec un petit cœur rose qui retombait parfaitement. Elle se trouvait magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

- On se contemple encore, ma belle.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouve face à Drago. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit.

- Je n'arrive pas a y croire… Comment avez-vous pu faire tout ça ?

- Le mérite revient à Ginny. C'est elle qui à tout organisé moi j'ai juste à allez chercher ta robe et mon costume. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais comment ?

Drago réfléchit et lui raconta son après midi.

Flash Back.

Drago était confortablement installé dans un canapé à lire la gazette du sorcier quand il entendit un hibou toqué à sa fenêtre. Il prit le parchemin et l'ouvrir.

Drago,

Il faut absolument que tu me rende un service, à vrai dire à Hermione. J'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour notre Mione dans une boutique Moldu qui se nomme la Joyeuse Sister. J'ai déjà mis un acompte va les recupèré et mets les dans la salle de classe la plus proche de la grande salle.

Merci

Ginny

Drago sourit. Ginny ne posait pas de question, elle ordonnait. Il souffla et partit dans ses fameuses boutiques. Il se dirigeât vers le comptoir et attendit que la vendeuse daigne levé les yeux sur lui.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Une amie vous a réservé deux robes.

- Vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Je reviens.

La vendeuse lança un regarde langoureux à Drago et parti dans la réserve cherché les deux robes. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard.

- Voiçi les deux robes. Il ne vous faut rien d'autre ?

- Non, merci. Combien je vous dois ?

- 150€.

Drago paya la vendeuse et repartit directement.

En chemin, il rencontra Blaise.

- Alors mon pote, tu es prêt pour ce soir ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

- Oh que oui et toi ?

- Oui, j'ai hâte de retrouve Poudlard. Tu sais qui y sera ?

- Logiquement tout ceux de notre année à part Brown et Weasley.

- Mmmh donc Pansy sera là ?

- Hélas pour moi, oui. Elle ne manque jamais une fête ou elle pourrait me voir…

- Et avec Hermione, ça avance ?

- Disons que oui mais très lentement. Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle en a déjà eu…

- Drag' la je ne te reconnais plus. C'est Granger, je sais qu'elle est attachante mais tu avais un plan non ? La séduire, la mariée et te débarassé de Pansy par la même occassion.

- Je sais…

Fin du Flash Back

Drago ne lui raconta pas sa rencontre avec Blaise bien sûr mais il ne cessait d'y penser. Il la contempla, elle riait.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda Drago

- Oh, simplement… toi dans une boutique de moldu… en train de te faire draguer et prendre des robes… arriva t elle à articuler entre des fou rires.

- Ah, on se moque de ma bonté. Très bien ! je m'en vais.

Hermione arrêta de rire et l'attrapa par le bras. Drago la regarda dans les yeux et lui tendit sa main.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir.

Hermione prit la main de Drago et ils avancèrent sur la piste.

La grande salle était magnifique, des banderoles avaient été installées ou on pouvait lire les noms des anciens élèves. Les grandes tables avaient été retiré pour faire place à des tables pour 6 personnes. Un grand buffet était dressé sur le mur de gauche avec dessus plein de plat de chips, de sandwich, des bièreaubeurre, du whisky pur feu et du jus de citrouilles.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste plusieurs couples étaient déjà en train de danser. Hermione reconnut Harry et Ginny ainsi que Luna et Neville. La musique était diabolique. Hermione se déhanchait et adorait ça. Elle sentait sur elle les regards de ses anciens camarades. Drago et elle riait quand celui-ci se fit tirer en arrière par Pansy. Elle traina à l'écart de Hermione et commença à lui parler. Hermione voulut se rapproche pour entendre la conversation mais Seamus arriva devant elle et l'invita à danser. Elle accepta de bon cœur.

- Alors Hermione, contente de ta surprise ?

- Oh que oui. Je suis contente que presque tout le monde soit présent.

- Moi, personnellement, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Mais pourquoi Ron n'est pas là ?

Hermione blémit en entendant son prénom. Tout le monde n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et elle n'avait pas envie d'en parle alors qu'elle passait une bonne soirée.

- Je m'excuse Seamus, mais je ne veux pas en parler.

- Y a pas de problèmes.

Hermione alla rejoindre Ginny qui était plus loin en s'excusant au près de Seamus. Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Merci Gin'. Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir au monde.

- Je t'en prie. Tu passe une bonne soirée ?

- Merveilleuse soirée… Mais je dansais avec Drago avant que la face de bouledogue l'agrippe comme une sangsue…

- Notre Mione craquerait elle sur le beau Drago ?

Hermione rougit et se tripota nerveusement les mains.

- Il est trop tôt pour dire cela Gin'. Disons qu'il m'attire mais je ne sais pas si c'est juste comme ça ou si c'est de l'amour et je n'ai pas très envie de recommencé la même bêtise qu'avec ton frère, je ne veux pas gâché une amitié qui est devenue précieuse à mes yeux.

- Je ne comprends mais si ça doit se faire ça se fera. On boit un verre ?

- Avec plaisir, moi je me taperais bien un petit Whisky Pur Feu.

Elles buvait leur verre tranquillement quand on entendit des cris dans le couloir. Elles s'y dirigèrent et purent voir une Pansy rouge de colère avec un Drago toujours aussi digne de lui.

- Comment ose-tu me traité ainsi ! Nous sommes fiancé, je te le rappel ! On doit se marié en décembre ! Tu semble l'oublié.

- Je te dis que jamais tu ne deviendras ma femme ! Tu n'es rien du tout pour moi Pansy, une amie c'est tout !

Pansy colla une giffle à Drago et c'est là qu'Hermione décida d'intervenir.

- Pansy, calme-toi. Tu te donne en spectacle.

- Oh toi c'est bon la ferme !

- Pansy ne t'en prend pas à Hermione, elle ne t'a rien fait.

Pansy se retourna lentement vers Drago. Le dévisaga et partit.

Drago s'approcha de Hermione et lui chuchota.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir gaché une partie de ta fête… Comment puis je me rattrapé ?

- Tu n'as rien gaché Drago. C'est Pansy… Tu peux me faire danser sur le slow qui vient de commencé.

- Avec plaisir !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Pansy et ne put résister à l'envie de poser des questions à Drago.

- Tu va vraiment te marier avec Pansy ?

- Disons que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'empêché, je ne veux pas me marier avec elle.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous fiancé alors ?

- Disons que c'est mon père et le père de Pansy qui nous on unit alors qu'on rentrait à Poudlard. J'ai eu vaut protester mon père n'a rien voulu entendre et malgré le faite que mon père soit mort ma mère veut absolument que je me marie avec elle pour faire honneur à la promesse de mon père…

- Drago, je suis désolée pour toi… On ne sait rien faire du tout ? Tu t'es déjà renseigné au ministère ?

- Je fais des recherches, je dois trouver absolument un moyen et je vais y arrive !

- Je t'aiderais comme je peux.

Drago fixa intensément Hermione et lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle trouverait un moyen et avec confiance en elle.

- Merci…

Il lui tendit la main et commencèrent à danser. Hermione évitait son regard le plus possible. Elle était troublé par ses yeux si captivant. Mais elle ne put résiste à lever les yeux vers lui et la tout s'arrêtat pour elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à décroché ses yeux de ceux de Drago. Quand la musique s'arrêtat il restèrent encore quelques minutes à se regarde avant de finalement se quittée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à une vitesse folle. Hermione n'avait cessé de parler à ses anciens camarades qui voulaient tout savoir sur Hermione, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le professeur MacGonagall la prenne à part.

- Miss Granger, je peux vous parle ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'aimerais vous faire une proposition. Il me manque un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année. Je sais que vous avez un travail mais si vous vouliez venir enseigné à Poudlard, vous seriez la bienvenue.

- Je suis flatée professeur mais…

- Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir. Une semaines cela devrait vous satisfaire ?

- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir.

Hermione ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Elle, professeur, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça. Elle alla rejoindre Drago afin de lui demandé de la raccompagnée.

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux. Drago accompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa porte afin de lui souhaité une bonne nuit. Il plongat ses yeux dans les yeux chocolats de Hermione et lui murmura une bonne nuit. Quand il tourna les talons Hermione le retint par le bras…


	12. Chapitre 12: Rapprochement

_Bonjours à tout mes lecteurs! _

_Je vous publie ce chapitre à l'avance car j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous je n'ai plus accès à internet et j'ai du mal à me connecté... J'essayerai de faire au minimum 1 chapitre toute les deux semaines... _

_Alors pour le poste de professeur à Poudlard, vous allez avoir une surprise je vous laisse découvrir._

_Alors le chapitre n'est pas très long mais voilà, merci de me suivre._

_Bonne lecture_

**_Chapitre 12: Rapprochement._**

Hermione et Drago se faisaient de nouveau face. Drago regardait la main d'Hermione sur son bras.

- Hermione…

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Drago répondit avec joie à son baiser et la pressa contre lui. C'était un baiser chaste que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre comme si la magie de l'instant allait s'arrêter, mais un bruit plutôt fracassant les firent se séparer.

Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent Pansy prostrée devant eux et qui sous le choc était rentrée dans la table qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

- Drago, tu plaisantes là !  
- De quoi parles-tu Pansy ? Répondit l'intéressé.  
- Tu te fiches de moi, toi en train d'embrasser cette Sang de Bourbe !

Drago entra dans une rage folle, il voulut s'avancer vers Pansy mais Hermione le retint par la main.

- Drago, laisse là dire ça ne m'atteint pas venant d'elle… lui murmura-t-elle.

Drago fit un signe de tête et regarda de nouveau Pansy.

- Pansy, tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Hermione. Et ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, j'embrasse qui je veux !  
- Non Drago cela me regarde ! Je suis la future Lady Malefoy !  
- Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure au bal n'est pas rentré dans ta tête ?  
- Justement je voulais te parler, je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi et… elle.  
- Ben tu vois, tu nous déranges et je ne veux pas te parler.  
- Mais…  
- Dégage !

Pansy n'attendit pas et partit furieuse, ce n'était que partie remise.

Hermione n'avait pas lâché la main de Drago pendant la conversation et ne cessait de penser qu'elle se sentait bien. Ce contact, elle l'avait rêvé même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle le tira vers l'intérieur de son appartement pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- On devrait peut-être parler de ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Hermione.  
- Pansy restera toujours elle-même.  
- Non je voulais dire, parler du baiser… répondit-elle en rougissant.  
Drago resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire il avait rêvé de ce baiser depuis qu'il l'avait vue souffrir à cause de Ron et voulait la rendre heureuse mais peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation avec lui. Voyant le silence de Drago, Hermione continua sur sa lancée.

- Je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du profiter de la situation… On était seul et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
- Tu n'as pas t'excuser, je devrais même te remercier. Je ne suis pas habitué du tout à montrer ce que je ressens, c'est indigne de mon rang, mais j'ai apprécié ce moment avec toi. Mais si tu ne veux plus recommencer et que ce n'était qu'une erreur, je comprendrais.  
Hermione rougissait à vu d'œil. Elle n'aurait pas cru que Drago ressentirait la même chose qu'elle en l'embrassant.

- Non ce n'était pas une erreur… Mais tu es fiancé et si on ne trouve pas de solution, je ne veux plus souffrir…  
- Il nous reste cinq mois pour trouver une solution. Et on devrait peut-être profiter de chaque moment ensemble. On y va doucement et si on ne trouve pas de solution, on en restera simplement là, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit. Dès demain elle irait à la bibliothèque et au ministère. Et puis la proposition de Mac Gonagall lui revint en tête et elle décida d'en parler avec Drago.

- Tu sais pendant la soirée Minerva m'a parlé à part. Elle veut que j'aille enseigner à Poudlard comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Et ben c'est super !  
- Oui , c'est vrai que ça me plairait d'enseigner mais j'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte pour ça…  
- Mais si voyons tu es la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !  
Hermione lui donna un petit coup dans le bras et Drago lui fit un sourire amusé.

- Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'aime pas son surnom. Mais attention je n'aime pas qu'on me tape dessus.

Et sans crier gare, Drago recommença à chatouiller Hermione qui rigolait à pleins poumons.

- Dra…go… pi…tié… dit-elle entre ses fous rires.

Drago continuait de plus belle, il aimait tellement la voir rire.

- Dis le mot magique et j'arrête.  
- Drago Malefoy est le meilleur et je ne suis qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…  
- Bien, dit-il en s'écartant.  
- Mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une fouine bondissante.

Hermione se leva et courut dans tout l'appartement Drago à ses trousses. Il finit par la rattraper, essoufflé et la coinça contre le mur.

- Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pas mal pour une fouine bondissante.

Ils éclatèrent de rire comme des enfants de cinq ans. Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres et finit par attraper ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassés.


End file.
